The Vengeful One
by M2D
Summary: A man possesed by vengence, his one goal is to kill sephroth...but as far as every one knows sephroth is dead...or did cloud miss when he delivered the final blow?chap 4 revewing the story well not kill u people...
1. dark ally blues

The Vengeful One   
chapter one   
Dark ally blues   
I don't own final fantasy 7 I only own my own characters…   
Author: M2D  
Look this is my first FF7 fan fiction so take it easy on me kay? At the end of the story you'll find out who the characters are… and now on with the first chapter   
  
A year has passed since the hero's of the group known as avalanche stopped Sephroth and his plans to destroy the world… lots of things changed since that incident, the end of the evil cooperation known as shinra, the disappearance of the canon known by the name of the sister ray, the people of medgar left there city and moved to other cities not looking back at what shinra has done to them but instead looking for a brighter future, they now live normal lives they have finally found peace… but not all have found peace, just like this person sitting out side a coffee shop in the city of junon, thinking about… about revenge, "its been six months since … and still nothing, where is he? Wherever he is I ll find him and when I do, well… lets just say that he'll wish that he was never born, I hope what that guy said was true I don't want to waste any time by looking in wrong places!" he thought, Then a rain drop fell in his coffee witch made a small splash then a full barge of rain started to fall he noticed but did not care he kept still on his table still thinking, trying to figure things out but he was brought back to realty by the sound of a waitress "sir would you like to come in its raining?" She said to him with a surprised look on her face to see some body just sitting out side while its raining hard, then he gave her a piercing glare from the back of his eye witch gave her a chill " no I am comfortable here" He answered coldly, she ran back to the coffee shop still feeling a chill from that glare he gave her then he got up and walked away from the coffee shop, his foot steps echoed through the side walk making the side walk scarier then it already is combined with the sound of the rain drops crashing on the streets and the full moon shining made it a perfect hoarer scene especially that he is the only one walking under the rain now, the rain kept going but he did not care nor try to take shelter, the rain drops trailed down his black leather jacket but did not get thru it, author's note: it looks like Irvine's jacket the only difference that its black leather, back to the fan fic… then he stopped near a shop window he saw his reflection in the glass window he gazed with his dark blue eyes at himself trying to remember what he was and trying to figure out what he has become, all he knows now is that he is on a mission… a mission of revenge then he focused his eyes on the blue bandana on his four head and said with a cold voice "I 'll avenge you my friend, this I promise you" Then he walked away…   
  
Not too far away… "okay lady give us every thing you have that is worth some cash and we'll try not hurt ya!" said a common street thief standing next to his partner in crime addressing a young lady standing cornered in an old back ally, the lady appears to be in her early twenty's of age, brown hair, green eyes, authors note: am I catching your attention here? Back to the fan fic… she turned around to face them she looked at them in surprise then she grabbed her staff and got ready to fight, " okay looks like we'll have to take your stuff the hard way!" said the thief in charge Then he gave a signal to his partner, then his partner came running towards her at great speed his knife in his left getting ready to stab her but he got engulfed by a fire spell that gave him a great deal of pain and forced him to him to fall to the ground screaming with pain, his partner saw what happened that caused a small feeling of fear to run thru his spine but none the less he grabbed a steel pipe on the ground and tried to hit her with it but a bolt of lighting came out of her staff and hit him hard and surged thru his body and made him fall to the ground with great force then she felt a relief to had win the battle, she went to leave the ally but was stopped by a punch in her mid section from the downed thief witch made her feel a stunning pain that made her fall to the ground then the thief in charge got up and kicked her "that bi*** almost killed me!" he shouted with an angry tone Then he kicked his partner awake "get up slacker, come on I am going to waste her" He continued then his partner got up slowly "but boss, come on she is only a lady!" he said nervously Then his boss grabbed him from his shirt and shook him "shut up ya wimp, if you want part in tonight's heist you'll do what I say…"but before he could continue the barrage of insults he noticed a shadowy figure near the entrance of the alee, he looked at the thieves who were stunned by his sudden entrance, the thief who is in charge looked at him still feeling stunned "if your are as tough as you look you'll come out and face us" the thief demanded, while he knew he would regret it, Then the figure stepped out of the shadow's and stared at them with his dark blue eyes with a cold stare that sent fear up there spine's as they looked at him then thunder struck that caused the area to light up with a flash showing the shadowy figure to the thieves for a slight moment, rain still going on. Making the thieves wonder were they shaking out of coldness or fear, the other thief looked at his boss in fear "boss he looks tough lets just leave the babe and get out here!" he pleaded his boss in hope for acceptation but he was disappointed by the answer "no way, I know how to get him!" Then he called in the darkness "okay come here boy come here!" in hope of a response Then out of no where appeared a giant creature that resembles a sewer rat then the thief sighed in relief "I like you to meet bobby" he said to the stranger in hope that he'll just run away, Then he pointed his finger at the figure " bobby sick him boy!" he ordered his sewer dwelling pet, Then the rat like creature went to attack the figure, the shadowy figure put an evil grin on his face then removed a buster like sword from behind his long black leather jacket, the sword was colored in black only the edge was blue then he got in his fighter stance and with one move of his sword the rat like creature met its demise then he moved forward the thieves, they were stunned by what the figure did they stood there with out moving fear running all thru there body, the figure got near them then he put his hands in front of him "Demi2… Demi2" those were the words that after them a green crystal like object that is installed in his sword flashed two times then dark gravitationel energy started to gather in front of his hands then he fired them at the thieves it hit them with a strong dark explosion then when the explosion cleared they were both down then he went near them and checked there pockets for any kind of weapons but only found a long metal chain that he used tie the thieves up then he turned to face the brown haired girl and sat in front of her observing her checking her for injures then he held her face " she does not look injured seriously only fainted" Then tried to wake her up " hey come on, wake up, wake up" he said with a still calm voice Then she started to open her eyes then she saw him then she screamed in fright then she hit him with her staff in his mid section, he backed up " what's wrong with her, I just saved her and that's what I get!" he wondered at the reaction he just hit by, then " Fire3!" is the only words he heard from her before a blazing flame was shot from in front of her hand but the figure held his sword in front of him the giant fireball hit the sword with a great explosion that consisted from red and yellow flames that hurled him back and caused a great flash that lighted the whole area " okay no more…" he said mentally, and got ready to strike, then with the words Bolt3 a flash of lighting appeared from the girls staff and out came three lighting bolts coming towards him and he was barely able to evade that magic attack then he got up and ran towards her, with an instant the girl found the stranger standing in front of her and the edge of his sword in front of her face then he raised it and was about to strike her with it she closed her eyes in fear and waited for the strike of his deadly sword but nothing struck her but the rain drops of the rain storm, then she opened her eyes slowly only to see him return his sword, she looked at him with suspicion not understanding his behavior, he then looked at her with an angry look that the girl couldn't see because his face was covered with the shadows of the buildings "are you insane!" his words echoed thru the ally and then he continued "I just saved your life and that's what I get!" She did not have to see him to now that he is boiling with rave, but he looked familiar to her she tried to focus but the darkness was every where "Cloud?" she asked in suspicion No answer came from the stranger then a flash of lighting ended her suspicions, showing some of his face she knew it wasn't her old friend "I um… I am sorry I thought…" he wouldn't let her continue "I don't care what you thought!" He said coldly then he looked away and continued with a voice filled with rave "but remember this if I see one more magic attack heading my way, … my sword WELL strike" Then he walked away with slow foot steps leaving her in fear of his threat then she looked at his sword it surprised her that it shins even in the dimmest light, she wondered "he seems troubled but why? I don't think that his anger is just from the magic attacks there is some thing else, But this is not the time to think like this I have to get to kalm to meet cloud" Then she got up and walked away from the back alley and as the rain drops came down on her "but I have to find a place to stay, the rain is getting harder" She commented mentally while looking for shelter she caught glimpse of the guy who saved her standing in the sidewalk leaning on a wall the rain drops coming down on him hard but he isn't caring the drops of water trailing down from his black hair until it reached his brown army boots, standing there motionless with out a single move except for his breathing "why doesn't he find shelter, I am right he is troubled" she said mentally while putting a sad look on her beautiful face Then he walked away with out noticing the girl who he just saved, she thought "maybe I should follow him! He appears to be leaving town maybe he's heading for kalm" She started to follow him in hope that he is heading for her same destination, at first he did not notice, having problems of his own to think about that kept him busy for hours, but then he started to notice that she is following him, " what does she want?" he wondered then ran towards another back alley she followed him carefully in to the alley it was dark and motionless, nothing visible not even a single light in it, giving her the chills none the less she still checked it but found nothing, she stood there in surprise she knew he came here, then she went to leave disappointed for not finding him, but met with the stranger face to face then he looked her in the eye and gave a an angry look "what do you want?" he asked her with his regular cold tone of speech, Then she got nerves, she didn't know what to tell him, she just felt a need to follow him she got up her courage and asked him but still with an afraid tone attached to her voice "are you leaving junon?" He looked away from her "that's none of your business!" was the only answer she got from him then he started walking out of the alley, walking coldly not even looking back at her but with the words "Ice2" he looked back as fast as he could to see a barrage of icicle knives passing near him though he wasn't hit by the deadly magic attack rage started building up inside him he knew the deadly magic attack was from the same girl he saved, he grabbed his sword and he was ready to strike her but then he heard a strange sound from behind him its like the hissing sound of metal melting using acid he was tempted to look back, not wanting to let his guard down, but then he looked back to see the sight of a lizard like monster impaled by many icicle knives on a wall with a big splash of purple blood covering the lizard's body, the lizards mouth opened wide spelling acid on the floor of the dark alley melting some of the metal plats, it appears that the last expiration on the lizard face was the surprise of seeing that deadly magic attack coming his way while sneaking quietly in the alley waiting for a prey to feast on, the stranger under stood that he was going to be the next victim of the lizard if it wasn't for… he looked back at the young woman to see a dark shadow moving slowly waiting for the right moment to strike, sword still in hand the stranger ran towards the shadowy creature with all his speed, "why is he coming towards me? Oh no… maybe he thought I was aiming it at him" the green eyed young women thought to her self, she knew it was too late to pull off any protective spells, so she closed her eyes and waited… she waited for moments expecting the giant sword to hit her but then she opened her beautiful green eyes to see nothing but the rain drops and the darkness not under standing what had happened she looked to her left and her right in hope to find a clue that would explain what happened here but with the same result nothing she looked behind her and then under stood every thing, she saw the stranger carrying his blue edged sword standing silently not making a sound then she gazed harder and saw a lizard monster similar to the one she killed but the only difference was that the lizard monster was sliced in to four pieces that laid on the ground with a purple pool of blood near every piece of what used to be a lizard monster, the rain mixing with the blood of the two lizard monsters making it scatter thru the whole alley, when she saw that sight she under stood that he was not aiming for her, she then walked towards him with frightened foot steps as she was about to speak… some thing else caught her sight, eerie yellow glows coming from the darkness, they spread all over the dark alley giving her an uncomfortable feeling then from the darkness emerged lizard like monsters similar to the ones that have been slain earlier the girl headed towards the stranger with nerves footsteps, the blue eyed stranger gave the lizards an evil stare that made some off them unconfident even though they were strong in numbers, he got in to his fighter stance and was ready to battle, he got ready to attack the hoards of monsters but he felt a hand on his shoulder "you cant do this alone" the girl stated "they are too powerful" the stranger did not answer for a moment "I work alone" were the only words that escaped his lips "but… don't you see were in the same problem if we don't help each other we wont survive" she said to him in hope of acceptation he did not answer "trust me" looking the stranger in the eye, the lizards got closer to them, he never wanted to trust any one he just did not want to do it as if he was betrayed in his past, he did not answer her then he glanced at the lizards and saw there was at least a hundred he knew there was no way he could win this battle alone and there was no time to argue he looked at the ground with the signs of defeat on his face "I have no choice" he thought to himself, he nodded to the girl in acceptation "just do what I say understand" he whispered in the ear of the green eyed girl standing behind him in way that seemed some what confident, she nodded in acceptation, knowing from his last experience that she is good with magic he knew how could she help him "use as many defensive spells as you can, and when I am far away from them use one of your magic attacks on them" he whispered to her, she nodded and immediately started casting defensive spells, she concentrated on the green crystal like orb that is equipped on her gold armlet "wall" she said, green energy started to surround her then a magical barrier appeared in front of her and the stranger, after that she used regain on both of them, the stranger ran towards the hoards of monsters in front of him swinging his sword slashing and chopping through the army of lizard monsters drawing blood with every slash cleaving through the lizards green skin with his blue edged sword to draw purple blood, the girl looked at the stranger in awe amazed by his strength and power "wow, he fights almost like…like…no not like Cloud, it's similar to Cloud fighting style but he seems to be more fierce in battle" she watched him as he fought those monsters that wanted to kill him but as the battle is progressing it does not appear that the lizards are succeeding, after about killing ten lizard monsters with his fast slashing and chopping the lizard monsters backed up a bit trying to make a more strategic approach not want5ing to lose this fight that could threaten the remance of there domain the dark alley, five lizards came trying to surround the blue eyed stranger, he crouched down then quickly leaped in to the air and brought his sword back then slashed one of them all through his chest, the sword cleaved through the green skin of the lizard and spilled purple blood from it, the lizard monster fell to the ground un moving, another one tried to attack from the back but met a quick sideswipe that neatly sliced him in two killing him instantly, the third jumped in to the air in an attempt to catch the stranger off guard, but the stranger jumped in the air as well and raised his sword high thrusting the end of the sword in the lizard's chest, impaling the lizard in mid air and killing him instantly then he waved his giant sword in the air which caused the lizard's corpse to drop to the ground in a bloody mess the stranger landed on his two feet easily the other two came running towards him rave burning inside them like fire but they weren't that lucky, the blue eyed stranger waved his sword from his left to his right cutting through the lizards chests killing them immediately, the army of monsters watched as the stranger slain there brethrens with complete ease, he then gave the army of lizard monsters an evil grin that frightened them and at the same time sent rage to there hearts they came running towards the stranger with fire in there eyes then he concentrated on the green materia on his sword "Freeze…Flare" he said coldly then his green materia glowed two times then green energy started to surround him, after that ice started forming under the lizard monsters bringing the temperature of the ground to below zero at rapid rate causing the lizard monsters to freeze from there legs to there heads incasing some them in ice stopping them from moving and breathing, the stranger raised his hand in front of him then yellow energy started to gather in front of his hand till it formed a yellow ball of energy the ball seemed to hide its intense heat in its beautiful glow that consisted of yellow lights with a touch of orange, then he herald the energy ball at the lizard monsters, an explosion occurred just as the ball of energy connected to one of the lizards releasing the intense energy that was inside it causing flames to engulf the lizard army no leaving much trace of them, using this deadly magical combo he killed lots of lizard monsters and as for the ones that weren't killed they were stunned and severely damaged, the smoke cleared the surviving monsters looked around the alley but found no trace of the blue eyed stranger that was standing in front of them they only saw the girl that was assisting him in battle, they got closer to her with every foot step they took wanting to cool there anger by killing her, she looked around and saw no escape and no sign of the guy who helped her "where is he? He didn't run away, did he?" she wondered in fear that she had to face those monsters alone, as the lizards got closer she grabbed her staff in hope that she'll be able to defend her self, one of the lizards ran towards her opening his jaws showing his massive fangs, the girl held her staff in front of her closing her eyes hopping that she'll be alright when she opens them, the lizard monster jumped in to the air in an attempt to kill her with one of his acid drooling bites… but the lizard was struck on the back by the end of a blue edged sword, the lizard laid on the ground dead while the stranger was standing on the dead lizard's neck putting his hands on the sword's handle still keeping that evil grin on his face, he raised his sword in to the air killing another monster that was trying a sneak jump attack, he then ran towards the lizard monsters and slashed one of the monsters across the chest killing the monster easily, another ran towards the stranger but was met with a stab in the chest that drew blood, the lizard fill down blood all over his chest not moving, more lizard monsters surrounded the stranger using there tales as whips, hitting him hard but the barrier kept holding, with every hit a blue flash came across the barrier a warning showing that it was weaking, the stranger quickly jumped in to the air avoiding the hits and landed with a roll on the ground not too far from the lizard then he ran towards the lizards from behind them and slashed through them quickly, killing them all, the rest of the lizards came running towards the stranger rage in there eyes, the stranger ran towards them as well swinging his sword from left to right attacking with no mercy killing hoards of monsters with his blue edged sword trying not to leave one alive, but with every one he killed it appeared that three came to take his place until they surrounded him from all places striking the stranger with all they had off power, but he kept attacking with all his force as well killing at least half of the lizard army but from no where more lizards started appearing making it harder to battle this acid drooling army of lizards, one of the lizard's sneaked behind the stranger and jumped in to the and kicked him with both his feet breaking the barrier and knocking the stranger down, the lizard became confident after knocking the stranger down thinking that he well finally give up the fight and came diving at the stranger but was met a stab in the chest, the sword cleaved through the lizard's chest and came out from his back killing the acid drooling monster instantly, the stranger back flipped to his feet waving his sword in the air relieving his sword from the dead lizard's body, but soon enough more lizards started appearing forcing the blue eyed stranger in to a defensive position in this battle, blocking lots of attacks from the mystical magic attacks to the brute forced physical attacks but he knew that he cant stay on defense for ever so he quickly waved his sword from left to right killing five lizards and also unintentionally gave one of the green skinned monsters the chance to slap the stranger's face using his tall as a whip, the stranger grabbed his face in pain backing up a little to avoid another tail slap, but the lizard took the chance and jumped on the stranger in an attempt to end the stranger's life by an acid drooling bite, the pain on the stranger's face began to disappear though his vision was know blurry from the tail slap he could still see the lizard as he was about to bite him, but the stranger retaliated by grabbing the acid drooling monster from the neck with his leather gloved hand and quickly started to squeeze the life out of the lizard, stopping the monster from breathing and at the same time stopping him from spelling any acid and loosening the monsters grip on the stranger, the stranger threw the lizard in to the air and slashed the acid drooling monster across the chest killing the monster and dropping his bloody corpse on the ground, another monster swiped the stranger of his feet using his powerful tail, the stranger fell to the ground stunned from the attack, the lizard tried what his fallen brethren tried before jumping in the air to dive with an acid drooling bite but before he could dive at the stranger some thing else caught his eye a giant fire ball that engulfed him in red and yellow flames burning him raising the temperature around him to an unbearable heat that left nothing from his body but dust, the stranger opened his eyes to see no trace of the lizard monster he got up using his sword, still shaky from the barrage of attacks he did not care what happened to the lizard because he had bigger problems in front of him more lizards heading his way in rage, he needed a couple of moments to recover but he knew he does not have that much time he stood still trying to think of a solution but no thought came through his mind, there was no escape, but some thing caught his eye and returned him to realty a barrage of comets came at great speed from the sky coming strait at the lizards there tips burning with intense blue flames that struck the lizards with giant explosions that were very bright that the stranger had to cover his eyes from the explosions the explosions from the comets lighting the whole alley taking away its dark and gloomy look and replacing with a bright light that could be seen for miles, after a few moments half of the lizard army was killed, the stranger looked around him self tell he caught a glimpse of the green eyed young women with traces of green energy around her, she was breathing at a high speed kneeling on her staff gasping for air trying not fall down it appears that she was the one that cast that powerful magic attack the stranger looked at the remaining army of monsters, "okay if that's there game… I ll play it" he grabbed his sword then he raised his sword in to the air, clenching the handle with his strong fists "FULL MOON EDGE" he said in a cold voice, after that blue energy started to gather in his sword, with every moment that past his sword glowed brighter and brighter until the sword was completely engulfed in blue energy lighting up the hole alley with a blue aura the green eyed young women watched as the blue energy got stronger, the stranger waved his sword in to the air with a great wave that cut through the air and unleashed the blue energy inside the sword, the wave of blue energy was unleashed from the sword the wave of energy ripped through the metal plated ground and headed towards the hoards of monsters getting bigger with every moment, the blue wave of energy started dissolving the lizard monsters not leaving on of them alive burning them to dust, the energy wave dissolved as it reached the end of the alley but left no lizard monster standing the stranger was not surprised but he was tired… usually when he unleashed one of his limit breaks it wouldn't take that much out of him but since he was battling an army of monsters this was an exception he sat down closed his eyes and leaned against a wall trying to rest, a few moments past surprisingly these moments don't involve any fighting or violence, they only involve silence and calmness nothing more…   
  
The stranger looked around him self and saw a man that is taller then he is wearing a black coat that his long silver hair rested on, "you" the stranger stated, he quickly un sheathed his sword and went in to his fighting stance, he quickly ran towards the sliver haired man trying to slash him but surprisingly he was pushed back in to a wall by incredible energy the energy started crushing him…  
  
"Wake up, wake up, are you okay?" the strangers slowly opened his eyes to see the green eyed girl standing in front of him trying to wake him up understanding that he was having a nightmare, " oh… your awake, are you okay?" she was relieved, he looked at her and did not answer her leaving her in confusion, he slowly got up still tired and shaky trying to walk away "wait" he looked behind him to see the green eyed girl coming towards him "you seem injured let me heal you using my restore materia" she said to him in her usual sweet voice "I don't need to be healed" he answered her coldly, "but you injured and exhausted, please" she asked him hoping he well accept, he looked at the materia and recognized it as the restore materia, he did not answer "I am not going to hurt you, please trust me" she said to him still hoping he well accept he looked at her curiously some thing was different when she said "trust me" he had heard those two words lots of times and mostly he regretted his acceptation for them but some thing was different when she said them, and it also make him wonder why did he accept her help against those monsters "I had no choice back there" he thought to him self trying to answer the questions in his mind "what's in it for you?" turning away from her, she looked at him in confusion as if she never heard the question before…author's note: I don't think she heard it before… she faced him again "I ..I don't think you need a reason to help some one" his eyes winded in surprise because he never heard those words much or seen any one who actually use them in real life that much he did not say anything from the surprise "its like when you helped me back at that other alley" she said to him with a smile on her face, "I didn't mean to help you, I was looking for a good fight" he answered drawing a grin on his face hoping that this answer well end this conversation, the smile went of the girls face as the stranger said those words that were so cruel, the stranger thought he had won this conversation so he winded his grin but he was surprised more like shocked to see the girl smile again "but you were checking on me when you finished fighting those two thieves, you did not need a reason for that" winding her smile even more while watching the stranger in shock "okay, but then I got jabbed in my stomach" he answered her with confidence written all over his face "sorry, I thought you were one of them" she answered while blushing "what ever" a few silent moments went past with out any of them noticing, the stranger being lost in thought "but why did I help her out?" he thought to him self he did not know he finally nodded accepting the girls help, "okay, just wait for one second" she consternated on the materia in her golden armlet until it flashed "Cure3" she said then green energy started to surround her then it started to surround the stranger heeling his wounds returning his strength, after that the green eyed girl was about to speak but there was a rumbling noise that stopped her from talking they both looked around and saw nothing the noise came again but this time it was louder and more fierce, the sound got closer and closer but they saw nothing, the stranger was herald in to a wall being of guard he was slammed hard in to the break wall, he did not understand what happened he looked around and only saw the green eyed girl standing still no monster or any thing he stood up holding his sword ready for battle the girl ran towards the stranger "are you okay?" she asked being concerned "there is some thing there, fire a spell there" he pointed towards the area they where in, she nodded and consternated on the green materia on her staff until it flashed "Bolt3" she said as her staff hovered in the air from the strong magical aura that surrounded her, green energy surrounded her then three massive bolts of lighting were fired at that area, they hit some thing but it was not the ground they started surging through the thing's body, loud roars of pain could be heard from that area echoing all through the alley causing any other monster in the alee to hide from fright of this creature the lighting slowly started to dissolve but as it started dissolving some thing else started appearing, at first a lizard like face appeared with ere green eyes and massive fangs in placed in its jaws soaking with what appeared to be acid, then a pair of massive arms appeared with sharp claws at the end of each arm, after the arms appeared a humanoid like body with muscles scaling from left to right then a pair of strong looking legs appeared with claws at the end of them, then a tail appeared from the end of the monster's back showing the monster completely, it appeared to be another lizard monster only much larger in size and in danger, the green eyed girl looked next to her but did not see the stranger then she looked in front of her to see him dashing towards the giant monster sword in hand ready to strike the beast, the monster waved his arms in the air trying to slash the stranger with his deadly claws but the stranger quickly evaded the slash and retaliated with a slash from his sword that when connected to the monster's chest revealed purple blood that splashed from it, the monster shrieked in pain as the black colored blue edged sword cleaved through its chest leaving a giant mark on its chest along with a great deal of pain, the monster waved his hands recklessly trying to hit the stranger but no avail the stranger either blocked his attacks or evaded them, the monster backed away finally realizing that he is not hurting his enemy then quickly charged at the stranger with full force the stranger easily jumped in to the air avoiding the monster's mad charge and slashed the monster's back with his sword and left another cut mark on the acid drooling monster, then the monster struck the stranger with his giant tail that looked like an over sized whip as it was turning around to face the stranger the stranger was in great pain as he backed away trying to avoid the monster's massive tail, the stranger retaliated with another slash to the monsters chest that left the monster in great pain that made it fall to its knee's the stranger took the chance and backed away a bit and put his hand in front of him and started to concentrate on the green materia on his sword "Demi3" the stranger said with an evil grin on his face after that the green materia on his sword flashed then dark gravitational energy started to gather in front of the strangers hand creating a ball of gravitational energy that got bigger by the moment, the stranger herald the ball of dark energy at the lizard monster, the lizard monster watched as the dark ball of energy came towards because watching is all he can do at this time thanks to the slashes he received, soon the dark energy ball connected with the lizard monster causing a giant dark explosion that engulfed the acid drooling all that can be heard from the monster know is roars and shrieks of extreme pain, soon the smoke cleared from the explosion surprisingly the lizard monster was still standing it appears the attack did not only increase his pain but his anger as well making it charge at the stranger again with all his force but the stranger jumped in the air again avoiding the monsters ferocious charge and slashing the acid drooling monster in his back yet another time, the monster shrieked in pain and backed away as the stranger landed on the ground with a back roll avoiding the monster's attacks the monster came running towards the stranger again with all the force in his body causing the ground to shake with every footstep he took but the stranger did not jump this time but he ran towards the monster as the monster continued charging he saw the stranger charging towards him as well, the green skinned monster placed his arms in front of him wanting to rip the stranger apart and as he got closer to his enemy his rage grew as well then the stranger was finally in the attacking range of the monster, the monster raised his hands in the air attempting to bring them down on his advisory to crush him but before he could fully raise them a piercing pain surged through his chest the monster looked down seeing the stranger sword cleaving through him the monster shrieked in pain then collapsed on the ground, the stranger looked at his enemy that was motionless now he gave an evil grin then he started to pull his sword out of the monster's body but suddenly the monster's eyes opened the stranger saw the monster opening his eyes he tried to back away but was met with a back hand on the face that backed him away the monster roared as he got up he started to swing his tail violently attempting to threaten the blue eyed stranger but the stranger was already checking his face from that back hand he tasted blood in his mouth he spit on the ground to see the blood he was raged he ran towards the monster with all his force and jumped in the air the monster moved his tail suspecting the stranger to try the same thing he tried before but instead he felt a piercing pain at the top his back where the stranger made his sword cleave through the upper side of the monsters back, the monster roared and shrieked but no avail the sword still cleaving through his back and the stranger still hanging on to it not letting go of the sword but instead using his body weight to make the sword cleave more and more in the monster's body, the monster kept roaring and shrieking in pain as streams of purple blood came out of his wound covering the floor with purplish carpet of blood making it hard to walk around with out splashing the blood every where soon the monster started to grow tired as the sword cleaved through the monster making him feel unspeakable pain the monster ran around ramming himself with every wall he met in an attempt to get the sword out of his back but no avail none of the stranger or the monster were whiling to give up, for a period of time roars of pain could be heard from the back alee in jonun but no one dare inspect those noises in this weather or at this time at night most of the people were taking shelters in there houses trying to ignore the foul roars of pain that pierced through the wall of there buildings making them fairly un comfortable at this situation, but suddenly there was no more no noise except for the low ticking noise of the rain drops as they shattered after connecting with the windows…  
  
The calmness has finally returned to the dark alley as well no sound except for the dripping of the raindrops as they fell in the pools of purple blood, the green eyed girl looked around her in amazement trying to understand what had happened while she was coated in the darkness of the alley she finally caught a glimpse of the lizard monster laying on the floor of the alley while purple blood oozed from the giant wound on his upper back, she finally sighed in relief understanding that the fight is finally over, she looked around again her eyes searching for the blue eyed stranger that saved her finally she found him near the lizard monster, she was having a hard time finding him because his long black leather jacket seemed like great camouflage in the darkness and the shadows she got up still shivering for the otter coldness that came with the rain she then approached the stranger with unsure foot steps, when she got near him he noticed her but he didn't turn around "th-thank you, I wasn't much help back there was I?" she said while trembling from the cold weather, there was no answer from the blue eyed stranger as if he didn't hear her or didn't care what she had to say "what do you want?" he asked while still keeping his back to the green eyed girl "answer me" he continued with his regular cold tone of speech, she sighed "are you…" "Yes I am leaving junon and heading for midgar" he cut her of answering her first question as well as her second then silence crept in the dark alley once more and once more it was shattered by the sweet voice of the green eyed girl "could I ask you a favor?" she asked and was answered as quickly "no" then the stranger left the alley the girl ran after him crossing her arms trying to keep the heat from escaping her body "wait … you didn't even hear what it is" he kept walking not even slowing down, the girl under stood he wasn't going to listen to her easily she ran in front of him and stopped "out of my way" he said with a low tone of anger in his voice "not until you listen to me" the stranger looked at the girls eyes and knew that she was serious but so was he "I am listening" he said while taping his foot "if that what's going to get her to leave me alone I ll listen, what ever she going to say "no" is all she's getting from me" he thought while gazing at her coldly "could you take me to kalm its on the way to midgar?" while shivering from the cold weather "no, now get out of my way" he answered her coldly and walked past her not even wanting to look back at her "please… I really need to get there" she said while walking after him "please, help me" he continued walking not looking back "what does she want from me? Am I the only one who could take her there in this dame town? Why doesn't she just leave me alone?" he wondered while walking then heard a small thud on the ground he looked back to see the green eyed girl on the floor, she slowly got up to her knee's and sat on the side of a building, he focused his blue eyes on her and looked carefully saw a tear on her eye "is that a tear or just the rain? Heck who cares" he thought to him self and continued walking but surprisingly he found very hard to step away from her as if he is being drawn towards her he looked back again the girl was still in sight, sitting in the rain while the rain drops lashed at her body making her feel colder then ever, the stranger heard a faint sob from her "is she doing all that just to get to kalm?oh ….damn" he thought to himself then started walking towards her he stopped in front of her looked at her face he could see tears and hear faint sobs "okay, alright stop with the tears I ll take you to kalm" she looked up to see a frown on his face "r-really?" still shivering from the rain, he didn't answer he only nodded she drew a smile in her face as she got but still tearful in her eyes "th-thank you I…" "Yeah what ever, just meet me at junon hotel in the morning at 7:00" then he started walking away "could I ask you another favor?" she asked in fear of his response "what?" he asked with anger coating his voice "you see I just came to junon today and…" "Okay, follow me" he said as he started walking the girl followed him as she looked at the buildings "they got so big, it must've been a year the last time I came here" she thought to herself while following the blue eyed stranger suddenly he stopped in front a building that had a flashing sign on top of it "junon hotel" it read while the letters flashed in the night sky trying to draw as many people it could towards its source the stranger entered the building followed by the green eyed girl as they entered the first thing to greet them were the bright lights on the hotel ceiling the stranger went to the hotel keeper while the girl sat on a near by sofa, she was finally feeling warmer having left the rain and took shelter here she drifted of in to thought "I ll be able to get to kalm, I hope I ll find cloud… and the others … tifa…barret…red…cid…vincent…cait…yuffie… I wonder how are they it must've been a year since I last so them since that…that was the past now sephroth is gone…shinra is gone… the plant is okay, and…" she looked at the blue eyed stranger as he talked to the hotel keeper "why is it that I sense sadness from him, he seems so sad… though he doesn't show it, he always…" she stopped her train of thought as she heard a cling of metal against the wooden table near her, she looked at the source of the sound to see a sliver plated key reflecting the lights of the hotel " this is the key to your room, its on the second floor second door to your right" the stranger said while covering his voice with a cold tone "thank you" she said to him the stranger only turned around and started to calmly walk towards the stairs near the hotel reception table "wait" she said to him hearing her he stopped and gave her a freezing glare from the back of his eye, that glare stunned her in place " co-could you tell me your name, if you want to…" she said while shivering from that icy glare he gave her no word came out of the blue eyed stranger's mouth still keeping the girl in the cage of confusion he made "okay…if you don't want to… I ll tell you mine, I am aeris" said the green eyed girl in her usual sweet tone of speech the stranger turned around but still no words came out of him "drake nightedge" he said then turned away and walked to the stairs then took them up to his room, aeris looked at drake as he went out of site "drake, why are you so sad? Why? Why…  
  
"Oh…damn, why did I lit her come with me? She'll slow me down" drake wondered to the events that occurred recently while he was lying on his bed "but what made me change my mind? No sense of thinking about that now it well only be tell we reach kalm probably I ll stop there to rest then we part" then he looked at his sword which was leaning on the room's wall reflecting the small light that is coming from the small night lamp near the sword "sephroth you well regret the day you met me" he thought to him self while returning his gaze to the ceiling.  
  
Author's note: what do you think? I bet lot's of you are asking who is this drake? Well he is a original character and you'll see lots of him. 


	2. daydreams and nightmares

The Vengeful One  
Chapter2  
Daydreams and nightmares  
  
If your reading this then the second chapter is officially uploaded! Please R and R!  
Author: M2D   
I don't own final fantasy 7 it is the property of square soft, I only own my own characters, so no suing kay?   
  
The sun slowly rose over the horizon seeming like it was hiding in the blue sea that is now reflecting its calming golden rays of heat giving the sea a golden like glow which made it appear as if it was blushing, slowly the sun rose even more showering the city of junon with light while waking up the shadows of the objects and people bathed in its calm light announcing the beginning of a new day with new opportunities for all as well as the start of new journeys...   
  
Not only did the sun wake the shadows up but also some people who are resting in their beds with the window not covered by the protective fabric of the curtain that stops the sun's rays from passing through them ... drake nightedge was one of those people, he slowly opened his dark blue eyes to be greeted by the morning light he put his hands in front of his eyes stopping the light from reaching his eyes he turned around got up and sat down on a near by chair resting his head on his palm he started to drift away in to thought " another day and still I am not even close to finding sephroth, hopefully I ll be able to find some clues on where to find him in midgar if there is any thing left after meteor almost struck it, better get going" then he slowly turned his gaze to the wall clock on the right wall, the clock's long hand was pointing at nine while the other was slightly kneeling towards the seven showing that the current time is… "6:45" drake thought to him self while gazing at the machine showing the time he got up from his chair only to be startled by a sudden feeling of hunger drake was to say the most surprised at this feeling "strange I am never hungry in the morning?" then he continued to think trying to find a reason for this sudden feeling, like fixing a puzzle but not finding a matching piece but only took him a few minutes to find it "oh yeah… last night I didn't eat a thing and I fought an army of monsters and I got my self stuck with… that girl… aeris… taking her to kalm, what ever, if she slows me down I am leaving her" he continued his thinking while reaching for the hotel refrigerator, he opened the door only to see a couple juice drinks "great, what I have to do to get a decent meal?" he then went to the near by drawer to see a food menu for room service he looked at a menu for a minute then flung it in to the air "50 gills for some eggs, yeah right" he sat on his bed and started thinking of a solution for his hunger "I could eat some of the food I saved up for the three day walk to midgar it'll last a week at least… but thanks to her now it'll only last me three days since I have to split the food with her…" he then looked at the stored food with his dark blue eyes… he winced in agony…  
  
But though some people woke up others where still asleep aeris is one of those people who are still asleep…but not for long…  
  
"Where am I?" aeris said while gazing at the area around her trying to find out where she is, she continued looking around but found no one only darkness nothing more "cloud…cloud" she called her friend's name hoping he well answer "aeris" she turned around recognizing his voice she saw him his back turned to her she ran to him at a fast pace hoping she well reach him… but suddenly the ground started cracking making a gape between them making it even harder to reach him, aeris had a worried look on her face feeling bad about what's happening, but while standing gazing at cloud she heard a sinister laugh from behind her she looked to her back to see a black clocked man with long slivery hair and an extremely long sword in his hand "se-sephroth" she said in a frightened tone he started hovering towards her slowly she backed away in an attempt to escape her arch enemy until her feet reached the edge of the crater she felt fear great fear, sephroth raised his sword in to the air attempting to strike her and end her life…  
  
Aeris woke up screaming, as she gasped for air it appears not only did the nightmare take away her good dreams for the night but also took away her breath, she grabbed her blanket and sat up on the bed still gasping for air she hugged her knees and started drifting away in to thought as well "oh…its…only…a nightmare…sephroth you never leave me in peace, when you were alive you almost killed me and now since your dead you keep coming back in my…my… nightmares…" she still sat on her bed not moving a muscle she closed her beautiful green eyes at a slow pace she sighed and felt like she was about to burst in to tears "no…its only a nightmare I shouldn't let it get to me…besides sephroth is gone now and so is shinra so no one will hunt me like what happened a year ago…" and slowly her train of thought went to a more joyful track "and besides I ll be able to see my friends again as well as my mother…I hope she is alright, hopefully I ll find out when I reach kalm…" the room bell rang returning her to realty she got up from her bed "who could that be? Maybe its drake" her mind slowly drifting to the blue eyed man who saved her even though he doesn't admit it, she opened the door to see a long blond haired young man with a bag cart with one bag resting on it which she slowly recognized it to be her clothes bag she left at junon harbor "you miss aeris?" said the blond haired young man while picking her bag up from the bag cart "yes" she answered "here's your bag, you left it at junon harbor" handing her the brown suit case "thank you…oh no" she said remembering she had to go to kalm on foot and it would be hard to carry it all the way and drake surly wouldn't carry it for her he barley agreed that he would take her "some thing wrong" he asked with a concerned look on his face "its just that I have to go to kalm walking…" "and you have to carry it with you" understanding the situation she was in, she nodded "hey I have an idea, why don't I mail it to kalm hotel for you?" "Thanks, how much well it take you…" "No I insist on paying!" he said while smiling "thank you" she said haply "no problem, well got to go" he said while carrying the bag with him down stairs "he is so nice" she thought to herself while closing the room door then she gazed at the wall clock… "What?? its…7:05, I hope drake didn't leave me" realizing from the way the blue eyed dark haired man acted she knew patience was not in his book…  
  
"Excuse me…nhhh…hhh" aeris gasped for air as she talked to the hotel owner "did… you… see a… blue eyed man with dark hair and a long leather jacket, he was carrying…" "a giant blue edged sword, he went out just now" he said while pointing to the door showing her the way to the giant sword welding warrior went she went out as well, following drake…  
  
She saw him just as he was walking on the road "wait, please wait!" she pleaded as she ran towards him, he stopped but did not turn around, aeris stopped right behind him placing her hands on her knees she started gasping for air again "I am…nhhh…sorry…I was…late" no word escaped drake's lips, aeris stood up and looked at drake " why do I always sense sadness when I am around him he seems in pain but he doesn't want to show it, but I don't think it's physical pain I think its some thing that happened to him in his past…grief…anger…but why?" "Are you done?" drake said annoyed from her staring "sorry I…" drake only started walking towards the city exit while aeris followed, soon enough they were out of the harbor city of junon and in the felids long distances and are mostly covered by green grass and is populated by deadly monsters aeris started remembering her past adventures with her friend's…the times they had…the battles they fought…the lives they saved…the people they met… they had there good and there bad times…but it was still fun to look back and remember the past "I wonder if I'll look back at this adventure when its over" but a bigger more confusing question came to her when her eyes laid on drake "I wonder if drake well remember me when we get to kalm…what am I saying he'll probably jump at the chance of leaving me At the nearest town" but her positive side of thinking didn't agree with what she thought " no…I am sure drake is not like that…he's just… I don't know…but he isn't that exited to leave me at any place…" "Stop" drake said returning the day dreaming aeris to realty, aeris stopped in place "what? What's wrong?" she asked for the reason of that sudden halt in there movement, as usual the blue eyed warrior gave no explanation what so ever of the reason for his actions, he just stood still but slowly aeris understood why drake stopped the wind just suddenly got stronger "but its not strong in that area why is it here?" while looking at the other area which is supposed to have the strong wind affecting it as well like making the grass move to where the wind was blowing but no such thing accord at this time which made it not logical, she looked around her trying to find an explanation…and she did, she saw a giant like bird in the sky it came closer she could see that black feathers covered its whole body while a sharp beak was noticeable from his head area as well as two eerie yellow glowing eyes while massive talons came running from the tip of its feet, it looked like a crow but much larger in size, it slowly started to descend thinking that the two people standing in below it is it's dinner, drake unsheathed his sword and got in to his fighting stance the bird slowly came down lowering its altitude till he was very close to the ground it quickly started flying towards drake figuring that he would do for a good meal drake also ran towards it ready for a battle, they slowly closed in on each other until there was only little space lift between them the bird did what it usually would do with its hard to get food… trying to pierce them with it's extremely large beak and that's what it just did but unfortunate for it, it missed the dark haired sword wielder which he took this fatal mistake to use for his own advantage, sword still in hand he slashed the bird in the head damaging the giant's monster's eye sight making the battle more predictable if we are going to guess the winner between the warrior and the bird, then drake backed away and concentrated on the green materia installed in his blue edged sword "tornado" he said while placing his leather gloved left hand in front of him, slowly the wind started moving in a spiral like way causing a small gust of wind to appear but slowly the tiny gust started growing until it became a strong tornado, the tornado started moving towards the bird monster scraping every object of the ground that cannot resist its spiral movement, reaching the giant bird it started to devour him incasing him in a spinning cage of wind, an evil smile was drawn on drake's face indicating that he is ready to deliver the final blow, drake ran towards the giant tornado that is holding the giant sized monster captive then jumped in to the air he pulled his sword back getting as much momentum as possible, then he quickly slashed at the bird with a powerful slash, starting from the upper right and ending at the down left side of the bird causing purple blood to splash on the grass field that is now battle ground for a battle that just ended, the tornado slowly started disappearing throwing the corpse of the giant bird on the ground laying in a pool of purple blood not getting much attention from the victor… drake nightedge who slowly continued walking like nothing ever happened just now, while drake was taking it calm aeris was not doing a fairly good job at keeping her surprise " wow…he just used three moves to finish of the bird monster…he reminds me so much of cloud using the sword but in a much darker and fiercer way" even though she saw a lot of battle she was still very much surprised by the blue eyed sword wielder's skill in battle, but she quickly started following him not wanting to be left behind…   
  
5 hours later…   
  
Being left behind is one thing but being around some who doesn't let a word escape his lip is something totally different "hmm…why doesn't he even talk to me? Am I bothering him that much…no, as I can see drake is not some one to start a conversation, maybe I should start it but what should we talk about?" aeris was kept in her thoughts trying answer some simple questions, drake was also thinking but not about simple things "where is that damn sephroth? Its been six month's and still nothing" drake stopped and started gazing at the sky still lost in thought, while aeris sat down not realizing how much tired she was probably because she was too lost in thought to realize it "can we rest for a minute?" aeris asked hoping that the answer well be yes, drake only nodded not turning his gaze away from the sky, drake struck his sword in to the ground making it reflect the afternoon sun's ray towards aeris, aeris quickly placed her hand in front of her eyes covering them from the sun light that is reflected towards her by drake's sword "I never so a sword like that before, does it have name? " aeris said hoping he'll say some thing in return "the dark star" drake answered while not turning his gaze away from the sky "well…at least he talked to me" aeris thought to her self while gazing at drake she slowly turned her gaze away from drake and started looking at the ground, lost in her thoughts as well… "Come on" drake said while removing his sword from the ground aeris got up dusted her self off and met gaze's with drake's dark blue eye's "I am ready" said aeris, as they were about to walk drake stopped again, slowly a dust cloud started appearing from the far distances of the grass fields, the cloud of dust got closer and closer until seven wolf like figures could be recognized, six gray one's and one colored in a slight shade of brown he seems to be the leader of the pack, but they all shared an eerie yellow glow in there eyes, drake nightedge was not threatened by the appearance of the pack or by there eerie yellow eyes but instead he was calm, he unsheathed his sword and was ready for battle, he quickly ran towards the wolfs as well, pulling his sword back to get enough momentum for a powerful slash, two wolfs came towards him while two other wolfs ran towards aeris leaving two wolfs to guard there brown furred leader of the pack, the two wolfs leaped in to the air attempting to attack drake but they were met by the full force of drake's slash cutting through both of them with complete ease dropping there bloody corpses on the ground staining the carpet of green grass with purple blood, drake only flared an evil smile at the remaining wolfs which they reacted by running towards him trying what there fallen brethren had tried before them, while the other two went to attack aeris, aeris quickly started to concentrate on the green materia installed in her staff "fire3" with those words the materia flashed, while green energy started to surround her a giant fire ball that is constricted of red and yellow flames started engulfing the two monsters, burning through them reducing them to dust, after her enemies were burned to dust she turned her eye sight towards drake who was running towards the remaining monsters, the monster's ran towards him as well one of them coming very close tried to attack on the ground instead of jumping drake reacted quickly and jumped into the air turning his sword upside down making the end of the sword facing the ground he pulled the sword back and quickly stabbed it in to the wolf monster's back killing it instantly, he quickly removed his sword from the dead monsters corpse and did a spinning side slash cutting the other gray furred wolf in half it appears that it tried to attack drake while he killed the other wolf, soon the brown furred leader of the pack felt fear knowing he was all alone but strangely he didn't run away but ran toward drake in an attempt to avenge his fallen pack drake quickly slashed at him but the wolf avoided half the blow, but still blood could be seen on the brown wolf's fur the wolf came again trying another assault but drake did not move, the wolf wanted to take this chance but had a feeling that some thing was wrong, the wolf ignored that thought and jumped in to the air "pity" was the only word that escaped drake's lips at that moment, then drake crouched the wolf passing above drake finally under stood its mistake but it was too late, when the wolf was perfectly above drake, drake raised his sword in to the air impaling the yellow eyed wolf in mid jump killing it instantly, drake slowly rose up and waved his sword in the air throwing the wolf corpse on the ground he continued walking aeris followed him, silence coated the both of them yet again each of them thinking not saying a word to each other trying to concentrate on finding answers to there questions, but finally aeris spoke sensing the presence of the utter silence that came over them "drake…" said aeris hoping he'll lesson to her, drake stopped and gave her a look from the back of his eye, it was plain to see that the look he gave her said "what?" it took her five seconds to speak again "sorry that I couldn't help you in the fight with the wolfs …" "I don't need your help" said drake in an angry tone of speech, then he continued walking "well…I guess, I only made things worse" thought aeris as she followed drake…  
  
Still no word was exchanged between the two of them since the last "talk" they had, they only kept on walking non-stop, hoping that they'll reach kalm "so tired, it looks like we'll never stop" thought aeris while continuing to walk, but what aeris didn't now is that drake isn't enjoying this either "walked for miles, and still not even a sign of any mountains, I would have gone through merthyl cave, but I heard a cave in blocked the way, the only way now is the mountains, got to rent a chocobo to get over them" drake thought to him self while still walking on what seems to be an endless grass field, but suddenly a loud shriek was heard drake stopped not out of fear but to locate where the sound came from yet still he was calm as ever, aeris on the other hand was shocked after hearing that shriek, she looked around but saw nothing out of the regular, drake slowly unsheathed his sword and got in to his fighting stance ready for some action, but still nothing was out of the regular drake looked around and came with same result…nothing "could I have imagined that shriek…no" he looked back at aeris with no sign of being concerned about her "she's shaking scared, that means that she heard it too" he turned around again waiting for the monster, then heavy foot steps could be heard pounding at the ground rapidly getting closer and heavier by the moment until a the shape of a monster could be seen having gray skin or what ever it was covering its hall body while massive teeth could be seen from its head and claws running down from the tips of its hands and feet, while his yellow eyes glowed with power, drake started running towards the monster while holding his sword in front of him, he quickly side slashed the beast cutting through the monsters flesh while purple blood spilled from the wound, the monster was held in pain while drake positioned him self behind the monster, drake again launched himself towards the monster while swinging the dark star in the air, again the monster was slashed but this time on its back the monster shrieked in pain and fell to is knees while drake jumped in the air and delivered another slash to the monsters face giving the monster a scar that will stay for ever, before landing drake swung the dark star from the down right side of the monster until the tip of the sword reached the monsters left shoulder giving the monster a gaping wound in the chest area and with that drake landed on the ground and was about to deliver the final blow, by raising his sword he was about to strike the monster with his deadly blade then he quickly brought it down on the beast but instead of striking the monster's head it struck one of its claws causing small sparkles to appear between the blue edged blade and the monster's claw, then the monster lunged his claw towards drake attempting to slash him, drake saw the claw as it neared him it was thirsty to spell his blood cutting through the air at great speed, drake quickly pushed himself away from the monster barely evading the slash he then stood at distance away from the gray skinned beast his eyes focusing on the monster's chest wound planning to deepen the monster's wound, he was about to run towards the monster again but he heard a dripping sound he quickly looked to the left following the noise he saw a wound on his left shoulder blood dripping from the wound heading towards the ground covering the grass with drops of blood it appears that he didn't successfully evade that slash, drake ignored his wound and lunged towards the monster placing the dark star at a quick slash position, but this time the monster opened its mouth while energy gathered in its mouth slowly joining to make ball of orange energy and slowly the ball of energy grew in size and power, still growing until it became bigger then the monster's own head and then slowly it stopped after that a beam of energy made its way from the ball releasing all the stored energy into this one blast, drake noticed the sudden change in the tactics of this beast so why not change his as well, agreeing to his thought drake dropped himself to the ground causing his body to slide towards the monster and at the same time avoiding the beam of energy that sailed through the air above him leaving him with out even touching him, even though missing its target the beam of energy continued its way that went in a strait line and that strait line led to aeris who was on the verge of casting a fire3 spell on the monster, even in its early stages of casting the fire3 spell is still very powerful glowing a flaming red color mixed with a yellowish orange color making it glow brightly in the materia user's hand, aeris saw the beam coming but she couldn't do any thing about it but watch as the beam of energy came at her while she awaited the pain that the beam was carrying with it, seeing that the she had only one option so she took it… launching the ball of crimson flames at the beam hoping that it will be enough to stop the beam's progress, the ball of crimson flames sailed through the air while flashing brightly and leaving traces of fire in the air as it came through making its destructive way towards the beam as if they were aching to battle each other, in no time at all the fire3 spell and the beam of energy met and the results…destructive! Energy flared around the meeting place of these two energy spells causing massive destruction in that area, energy kept flaring around that place intensely until an explosion occurred covering the ground and the air with destructive energy as well as launching strong shock waves in to the ground, and by there turn these shock waves sent aeris flying back towards a giant rock, fear could be seen in her beautiful light green eyes as she flew towards the giant rock, while the wind played with her brown hair and pink dress, seeing every thing move fast beside her, feeling fear engulfing her little by little she wanted to scream…ask for help…cast a barrier spell around her…but before she could react she was slammed into the giant rock slowly she fell to a setting position while her vision was getting blurry and her senses lost her eyes started to close slowly while her body fell on the grass, she raised her hand but then her hand fell with her…unconscious…  
  
Drake didn't see anything behind him, he only saw the monster in front him, and felt the shape of sword's handle while his black-leather gloved hands wrapped around it, as he slide towards the monster he was finally near the monster's clawed feet and that was his cue to jump and he did, with one move of his hand he changed the direction the edge of the sword was facing and then lunged the edge of the sword and himself in to the monster striking the monster with a scintillating upper slash giving the monster a gaping wound in the chest, while purple blood flood from the monster's wound, drake was in the air untouched by the purple blood he again slashed the monster with his giant sword causing more pain to the ferocious creature forcing the monster to fall to its knees, trying to deliver another slash to the monster drake swung his sword horizontally towards the beast but it was blocked by the monster's claw in mid swing, drake quickly add his hall body weight to the sword lowering the monster's claw, drake quickly swung behind the monster and landed on the ground with a back summersault, he quickly slashed the monster's back making the monster give out another shriek of pain but the monster retaliated with a slash of his but it was blocked by drake's sword, then the monster started slashing at drake non stop as one claw came after the other but drake blocked them all using his dark star, finally drake evaded one of the claws that were slashing at him making the monster open, drake took this opportunity and slashed the monster's in the gut forcing it to crouch, drake pulled his sword back and then he unleashed his deadly weapon on the monster with one strait slash the monster shrieked its final shriek of pain and dropped to the ground in a sea of it's on purple blood, drake walked away silently as if he was an incant by stander "now to continue…oh great, just perfect" drake thought to himself while gazing at aeris body on the grass field, he silently walked up to her but no sign of being concerned about her was on his face, and slowly aeris eyes started to open, slowly showing signs of consciousness, she put her palms on the ground and slowly started lifting herself from the grass and positioning her self in a setting position while keeping her hands on the ground to support her but although she was conscious now she appeared to be exhausted, barely being able to keep herself from falling to the ground while her eyes were half closed and her body shacking, she slowly raised her head to be greeted by drake's emotionless gaze at her, she put her hand over a crack in the rock and tried to pull herself up but no avail she plummeted to the ground again "she wont be able to walk today…I knew she would slow me down" drake gazed at her while showing no concern, he only gave her a dark cold gaze that could freeze a sea "we camp here" he told her with an extremely cold voice, then he started to walk away not turning back "where…hh…are…you…nnhh…going?" she barely asked while laying her body against the giant rock, drake stopped but did not turn around "I ll be back" was all he said then he continued walking "I did it again, why couldn't I help him? Why? I am so weak" she tormented her self while looking at the ground…  
  
Drake stopped walking seeing an old tree in front of him he unsheathed his blue edged blade and with one move from his sword the tree was sliced in half "heh…I could leave her there and continue…" drake thought to himself while grinning but his positive side of thinking did not agree "no…I gave her my word…and I don't back down on my word…any way its only till we reach kalm…" he continued thinking while chopping away at the halved old tree reducing it to pieces "but…why did I let her come along in the first place…" he started to remember when he refused helping her…when she fell on the street while the rain lashed at her body…when she got up and sat against the wall while she cried and sobbed… "aaaaghhhh" he growled while chopping more fiercely at the pieces of wood unleashing his anger on the pieces of wood in front of him "but why did I feel sympathy for her? Why? WHY?" he wondered while remembering her smiling face and her tearful eyes when he agreed to take her to kalm "and why did I trust her???" he was about to continue his barrage of chops and slash's at the pieces of wood but instead he sheathed his sword and cooled down "it doesn't matter…what happened in the past cant be changed…" then looked at the pieces of wood on the grass "should be enough" then he picked up some of the wood and carried it with his right hand and started to back track his trail…  
  
It's been five minutes since drake left aeris in front of the giant rock she was still tormenting her self while looking at the ground, she could hear footsteps heading towards her she looked up seeing drake walking towards her carrying some wood, when he reached her he stopped and dropped the wood to the ground then he started arranging it then he stood up again and then he placed his hand into his pocket and was about to pull some thing out of it "wait" said aeris while getting up from the ground, she then started to concentrate on a green materia and slowly green energy started to surround her "fire" she said then a small fire ball was shot into the wood igniting it giving them light and warmness while eating away at the pieces of wood "but why did drake want to light a fire its not…" she looked around to see the sky has turned dark while the moon and the stars shown like diamonds "night time…" it appears aeris was too busy tormenting herself to notice that the night has come with its darkness and silence, drake sat near the fire still keeping an expressionless mask on his face, aeris sat down near the fire as well in a position that meets drake's gaze "finally we can rest, probably were going to start walking early in the morning so I…" she then turned eyes at drake "I am so glad he's back" she then notice some thing on his left shoulder "blood…he must've got wounded from that monster" she then got up and neared drake "now what does she want?" drake asked himself while getting up "drake your shoulder, its bleeding" "so?" drake asked while glaring at her "so let me cure it with a restore materia" she said while smiling at him "no" was all that drake said "come on drake, I am only going to use cure on you, don't you trust me?" when he heard her anger grew in him like a wild fire, his breathing rate became faster, while his eyes stared at her with coldness, drake got up and looked aeris in the eye "its none of your business" he shouted with anger coating his voice, aeris walked back probably frightened by his sudden out burst "drake I…only want to use cure on you" she said holding back her fear "drake…please…its going to start bleeding bad if its not treated" she said while a look of concern covered her face, drake looked at his wound it healed a bit but it was still bleeding, then drake sighed and nodded, aeris drew a smile on her face and then she started to concentrate on the restore materia on her golden armlet slowly green energy swirled around her then the materia flashed "cure" she said, then the green energy surrounded drake and started to heal his wound until it was fully healed, then drake sat down and so did aeris, a few minutes passed un noticed until "aeris, your good with magic" drake said in a still cold tone, that complement took her by surprise she never heard him complement her along the way until now "thanks" she said while she blushed "its because I am a cetra" she said, a look of disbelief was drawn on drake's face "it's the truth" aeris said noticing the disbelieving look he gave her, drake did not remove that look from his face, then aeris walked up to him "here is proof" she said while reaching for some thing in her pocket then she removed a shining white orb from her pocket, drake didn't look at the object at first but when he took a glimpse of it his eyes focused on it while signs of surprise appeared on him, his eyes winding and his breathing becoming more intense while his heart started to beat faster "the…white materia" he said, then he looked at aeris "see, I told you it was the truth" drake nodded believing her now, she then returned to her spot and sat down then she laid on the ground "good night drake" she said while closing her emerald green eyes she then heard a faint whisper it sounded like "good night" she then opened her eyes to see drake a distance away from her while turning his back to her. 


	3. daydreams and nightmares part 2

The Vengeful One   
Chapter 3  
Daydreams and nightmares 2  
  
  
Another chapter to T.V.O hope ya like this one  
Author: M2D  
Hya every one I am back, sorry for the recent delay I really had lots of things to do and was barley able to finish this chapter, and before we begin any thing I want to thank all the people that reviewed my story, you people are so great, and I ll try my best not to delay any more, and please to the people who read my story write a review k?   
Okay, now the legal stuff, I don't own FF7 it is the property of square soft; I only own my own characters and this story line…  
  
Its noon nobody outside much, people are either working or staying at home except for some people who have important matters that cant be delayed, like a journey or travel… just like the two figures walking in the green fields between junon and midgar …Drake Nightedge…a very dark and cold warrior…his current goal is…revenge…Aeris Gainsborough…sweet and caring for others…her current goal is…to reach the town called kalm …although they are different in personality and in there goals they both want to reach Kalm, and that's what they're trying to do, walking in the grass not stopping to rest or to just to plain stop, striving to reach the small town called kalm, not wanting to give up or forget there goals, and with that they reached…"the mountains" Drake thought to himself while looking at the giant mountains that separated Junon and Midgar standing tall scraping through the sky, then he stopped not to rest but to gaze at the mountains while vengeful thoughts strolled through his mind "Sephroth your end is near" at this time Aeris sat down completely exhausted from walking for at least ten hours without stopping for a rest, she put her staff down next to her " Drake, can we please rest for a minute" she pleaded her cold hearted partner, Drake ignored her pleading voice while gazing at the mountains, " well I ll take that as a yes" she thought she rested her tired body on the green grass field, while Drake unsheathed his blade making his dark sword shine in the morning sun and started to practice with it doing some vertical and horizontal slash's while still being lost in thought, although he is a pro with his giant sword he just liked killing time with practice, Aeris watched Drake as he swung his sword around admiring his skills then she started to gaze at the mountains "there are the mountains that means were pretty close" she thought, then she reached for her pocket and pulled out a picture of some sort, she then gave the picture her full attention looking at it while smiling happily, she looked so happy while looking at the picture, but the happiness she was in didn't last as Drake started walking not worrying if she followed or not, Aeris took one more look at the picture then returned it to her pocket before following her "friend" or so she hopes.  
  
2 hours later  
  
As they continued walking they only had a few more miles before they actually reached the mountains, but some thing was not right, these grass fields are infested by monsters, but no monster appeared to bother or battle them it was strangely peaceful and silent except for the sounds of Drake and Aeris's foot steps "no monsters? And I was hoping for a good battle" Drake thought as he continued his walk while his eyes moved from left to right not wanting to be ambushed but trying to get the advantage, he was always like this he never rests until he fights it became a habit for him to end up in a fight at least once a day and especially after he started this journey of vengeance, while fighting he tried to quill his anger and grief in that fight, but even with all those fights his vengeful soul still craves vengeance against Sephroth, and you know what they say "be careful what you wish for cause it might come true" with out warning a sudden flash of energy covered the air engulfing the air and the ground in a yellowish color making the grass field look as eerie as it ever was, causing both Drake and Aeris cover there eyes to stop the flash from progressing to them while leaving themselves defenseless against any up coming attacks and as far as they know this is not normal especially in a grass field unless they were battling monsters which they weren't, they craved for an explanation, and they got it and it was shocking, they both felt bolts of electricity run through there bodies like fire in a forest making them feel extreme pain, Aeris fell to her knees unable to take this kind of torture while Drake stood still in his place not giving in to his pain he slowly opened his dark blue eyes to see a monster like figure not much of a distance away from them, he couldn't tell what kind of monster it is but all he could tell is he is not going to stand and watch, he quickly started to concentrate on the green materia installed on his dragon armlet while green energy surrounded him, then the materia flashed "Flare" he said then he raised his left hand in front of him, then energy started to gather in front of his hand until it formed a blazing ball of orange flame, then he launched the Flare spell at the monster, it raced through the air until it reached the monster, making contact with its foe it exploded causing other explosions to accrue covering the monster in the force of each explosion, stopping the electrical barrage Drake quickly unsheathed his sword readying him self for battle assuming from the monster's shape or what appeared to be its shape that one spell is not taking it down, Aeris got up as well and held her staff in front of her while she awaited the monster's next assault, finally the smoke cleared from the Flare spell's explosion showing the monster to Drake and Aeris, it had a strange shape having at least sex legs and two front legs and on every front leg there was giant claw that posed as giant sword and its body was covered by purple skin while one devilish yellow eye flashed from what appeared to be its head, but what was most surprising that no scratch appeared on it's body as if the Flare spell didn't even affect it, but that didn't leave Drake standing as he quickly dashed towards the beast with all his strength, reaching the monster he jumped in the air "so that didn't hurt…but what about this!!" he drove his sword in to the monster's flesh spelling purple blood from it's body, shrieking in pain the monster swung its giant claws randomly but no avail he did not even touch his enemy, taking this advantage Drake delivered another blow to the monster this time stopping it in place, the monster felt unspeakable pain as a third slash struck it, it again fell to the resort of doing random slash's in the air but it only succeeded in keeping Drake at a small distance away from it but that's all that the monster needed some breathing space, but Drake was not going to stand there and keep away he quickly ran towards the monster and again launched him self into the air but instead of being the attacker this time he was the one being attacked as the monster launched an electrical pyramid at Drake engulfing him in electricity "Drake" Aeris said as she saw him being swallowed by the electricity covering his body like mist covering a city, the electricity kept stinging Drake continually making him feel pain to its highest levels but there was no sound from him nothing but the crackling sound of the electricity, the monster quickly swung his claw at Drake who is still in the electrical cage the monster put him in "no" Aeris said as she was about to charge a spell at the monster but she couldn't get a clear shot at the creature "Drake" she said his name again hoping he'll respond to her and break out of the electricity but no response came from him, the monster's claw got closer…but only the cling of metal was heard as Drake rolled to the ground finally breaking free from the electricity he quickly got up and was still ready for this battle, he did not seem exhausted from taking the full blast of that attack only his breathing got a little more intense as he dove towards the monster he felt his body refreshed again as if he was never hit by that attack he didn't know how and why all he knew is that he wants to give that monster another taste of his blade "good, that regain spell should heal him in no time" thought Aeris when she was done casting regain on Drake, finally Drake's sword met the monster's flesh again drawing blood with that blow causing the monster to give out shrieks of pain but quickly the creature retaliated with one of its claws causing Drake to back up from the monster to avoid being hit by the beast's massive claw giving the monster little time to retaliate, so the monster quickly unleashed a Fire3 spell that burned through the air on its way to Drake, seeing that his only option is to use his sword as a shield, Drake quickly turned his sword making its broad side face the massive red and orange fire ball and was successful in blocking it, slowly the ball of fire started to burn out as it fought his sword causing flames to scatter every were as well as making his sword extremely high in temperature, Drake noticed the limited upgrade to his sword and quickly he delivered a series of vertical, horizontal and diagonal slash's to the monster, the heated sword cut through the monster's flesh easily causing purple blood to scatter every where creating a sea of purple blood around the beast, the monster fell to the ground unable to take more of this torture but Drake wasn't done yet he dove at the monster again wanting to end this battle, reaching the beast he spun around himself performing a spin slash causing more blood to appear, at the end of the spin Drake changed the sword's position making its blue edge face the blue sky and quickly lunged him self in to the air slashing the monster as he roes finally he tried to end this combo with a strait slash but the monster had other plans raising its claw in the air it swung at drake with its giant claw and was successful in hitting the dark star wielder in the gut using the back of its claw, Drake felt a stunning pain in his gut feeling the wind knocked out of him as the claw shoved his body towards a near by tree he slammed hard into it, but he got up quickly ignoring his pain planning to continue this battle but so was the monster, being still able to fight even after the various attacks it endured it still wanted to rip its enemy apart but its desire went away with a bang as a green explosion engulfed its purple skinned body in scorching green flames known by the name of…ultima, burning its flesh and causing unspeakable pain to the monster, the monster started screeching and growling in pain moving randomly trying to get away from this chamber of pain it fell in and finally it succeeded in moving its legs and started limply walking out of the force of the explosive magic spell "it took an ultima spell…" Aeris was stunned to see the monster still standing even after enduring one of the most powerful magic spells known, though stunned she intended to try again as she started to concentrate on one of the various green materia's equipped in her staff, as green energy started to circle around Aeris "thunder3" she said then the materia flashed and soon after three massive bolts of concentrated electricity came surging through the air until they reached there purple skinned target and slammed viciously into it causing an electrical explosion to accrue, although the monster used thunder attacks it was not immune to thunder attacks and so it fell to the ground as the volts of electricity continually stung its body with out mercy, Aeris was planning to strike with another magic spell but she halted her attempt when she saw crystals of ice slowly forming on the ground the monster was standing on and slowly the ice moved on to the monsters limbs freezing every body part of the monster until it reached its head covering its massive body in a frosting block of ice, Aeris turned to her left and right trying to locate the source of that spell until her emerald green eyes fell on Drake who had his hand placed in front of him while trace's of green energy still wander the air around him understanding from that scene that Drake was the one who cast that freeze spell on the monster, reacting to the monster's immobility Drake delivered a strong vertical slash to the beast then he swung his sword to the upper right section of the monster then finally he swung his sword to the down left side of his enemy injuring the monster badly and shattering the block of ice that imprisoned it "one more…" Drake thought as he pulled his sword back in attempt to strike the beast again, seeing this the monster's eye started glowing strangely as if it were lighting up until a sudden flash covered the air with strong light preventing the warrior from striking the one eyed beast, Drake covered his eyes with his left while his right hand held his blue edged sword next to the ground, while Aeris was having the same problem being unable to see because of that flash she covered her eyes hoping that she'll be alright, then the flash stopped just as fast as it begun Drake slowly opened his eyes slowly adjusting to the normal light only to see the monster ramming him in the gut feeling pain as he was herald away from the monster, do to gravity the power of that tackle started wearing off causing Drake's body to roll uncontrollably on the ground until he sat back while supporting his body on his right knee and his left foot while his right hand still grabbed his massive sword he got up while taking hold of his weapon by both of his hands he was going to attack the monster but a sudden event stopped him as a massive fire ball passed near him he felt its unbearable heat he looked back to see Aeris placing both her hands in front of her he understood that she was the one who fired this spell at this raging beast, finally the giant ball of flame slammed into the monster exploding at the slightest touch of the monster burning its purple skin into ash's, seeing this Drake ran violently towards the monster while holding his sword back trying to gather as much momentum as he can before reaching his one eyed foe but suddenly he was stopped in his place, he tried to move but no avail as if his muscles refused to move although he could still move his eyes he eyed the monster to see green traces of magical energy slowly dissolving around the monster concluding that the monster cast a stop spell on him, as for Aeris she was in no better state being struck by a silence spell preventing her from casting any spells, the monster quickly moved its six legs in succession running in a strait line, seeing it coming Drake tried to move to strike the beast but still he wasn't able to move a finger, but he kept his eyes open willing to stand and not to give up knowing that the stop spell wont last forever, but strangely the monster didn't ram into Drake but it kept running until it was not so far away from Aeris then it lunched many bolts of lighting from its body those electric bolts sparked with power as they made there way to Aeris, while she was checking her pocket for some echo screen…but she found none, fear slowly engulfed her while nervousness seeped into her…all that made harder to focus or to even think of a solution to her predicament "oh no…" she thought just before the bolts of electricity slammed into her covering most of the area that surrounded her in an electrical cage of blue lighting, Aeris screamed in pain but her scream of pain was lost in the roar of the electric attack that crushed the silence in these grass fields, the electricity kept surging through her body making her feel so much pain she slowly couldn't resist the pain any more, as she fell to her knees the electric blast started to stop gradually until not even a single spark could be noticed in the air, it seemed strange that the battle field was now soundless even after what happened but soon the silence was pierced by the low sound of Aeris breathing, she hardly was able to breath or move for that matter she felt such stinging pain in her body as she leaned against her staff supporting her body and preventing her from falling to the ground, she slowly started losing hope and thought they had lost and they are done for and so despair and sadness slowly started to overwhelm her making her think its hopeless but as she raised her head she saw Drake standing and not moving a muscle he stood as rock, with out a response thanks to that stop spell and slowly she started remembering how Drake battled…how he took the full blast of the monsters attack and not even a moan was heard from him…how he always aimed to strike first…how he never gave in even if the odds were against him…"your amazing Drake your never flinching you don't give in to your pain you always keep attacking and don't stop till you win the battle…I wish if I was with at least half your well…" she said into her mind as a sad expression was drawn on her face but soon that expression was gone in a moment and was replaced by a look of determination "no I mustn't give up if I give up now I ll never be able to reach Kalm…I have to go on…" and with that she started to concentrate with in her self and slowly energy started to gather in front of her in the shape of an orb the orb kept growing and growing as it fed on the energy and finally the orb gave out a flash and started glowing with a red glow while energy could be seen inside the orb flaring inside of it waiting to be released…  
  
As for Drake he was feeling as cool as ever not even worrying about any thing as he waited for the stop spell to ware of so he can break free from this magic chain and repay this monster for his actions knowing that repaying it for this would be extremely fun for him but what he didn't know that this was sooner than he wished for…a red flash covered the area around him it didn't bother his eyes it was just like a tender soft crimson light not knowing what expect from it he thought of the worst but still remained calm knowing he cant do nothing at his current stat but lay his cold blue eyes on this crimson light, although he thought the worst of this phenomena he felt some thing he didn't feel in a long time…he felt a strange warmness in his soul strange but still warm, he also felt a comforting feeling overwhelm him, he tried to fight that feeling but for some reason he just couldn't because it already taken over him driving away his coldness make him feel so comfortable, the thought of why is this happening was lost in this moment for so long he didn't feel this feeling, was it because he craved it or because he simply wanted to experience it he did not know…but this was not to last as his eyes searched out of curiosity for the source of this red comforting light and he found it, a red orb positioned in the middle of this crimson curtain of light, the orb started moving at a fast pace and before Drake knew it the red orb touched him and at that one moment every thing changed the warmness in his soul was gone as fast as it came to be replaced with anger that fully engulfed his soul, while grief seeped in to his body possessing him, and rage grew in him like a wild fire and finally his whole body was engulfed in a red aura while rave flew around him, finally the stop spell couldn't hold this kind of rage and with one wild swing Drake was free…  
  
The monster was about to end Aeris's existence with one swing from its claw but crimson light stopped it in the middle of the swing it looked back with curiosity in its yellow eye only to see that the red light was gone but instead it laid its eye on Drake who was free and facing the beast with no expression on his face, Drake stood still, while holding his sword in his right hand letting its point fall on the green grass, the monster was confused to see Drake free the stop spell was supposed to hold him longer than that but the fact is it didn't, the monster had two choices, it could finish of Aeris and risk being attacked by Drake from the back or it could attack Drake and go for Aeris later, silence possessed the atmosphere at that moment except for the crackling sound of the green grass under the pressure of the howling wind, the monster turned around fully at that moment breaking the silence with its massive stomps on the ground not wanting take any risks it quickly moved its six legs in succession, running towards Drake while it eyed him angrily, at first Drake didn't move as if not caring then he held up his sword in one hand and swung it randomly through the air making its edge whistle while cutting through the air, a wicked smile was drawn on Drake's face, finally he held his sword with his two hands and eyed the monster with a cold glare "dark fatality" saying the words of his third level limit break with such utter coldness he rushed towards the monster as well with intense footsteps, soon there was but little space between the two of them, the one eyed beast moving its sex violently making the earth shake with every step while Drake moved at a faster pace but still anger could be sensed in every move he made and finally there was nothing between them and then it began.  
  
Drake's blade quickly bore into the monster's massive body with one violent swing causing the beast to flinch and sees its movement, while a vertical slash came soaring through the air gashed through the beast's purple skin, then another cut was delivered to the monsters body from a rising diagonal slash that came from the right, Drake's foot violently hit the ground as a fourth slash pierced through the monsters body, after that the monster felt even more pain from a spin slash that struck it just under its one eye, Drake came to a stop only to deliver a horizontal slash to the beast causing its blooded body to drop in to the ground, then he quickly started to deliver five random slashes in succession each slash coming from a deferent direction but every one of them caused intense pain, as he was about to deliver the fifth slash he jumped to his back with it adding more force to the slash while he was a few steps away from the purple skinned beast, the monster only desire now was to at least howl or screech in pain but the pain has overwhelmed it causing it not to move a muscle while Drake was overwhelmed by his grief for a reason he thought at the current time was not important having his anger flow through him like a raging river, Drake at this moment was in a setting position aiding his body wheat on his left hand and his two feet while his right hand occupied his sword that leaned on his left shoulder and his face was focusing on the ground, then Drake's face changed its position to face the monster while Drake's dark blue eyes eyed the monster with an extremely cold glare, then the same wicked smile appeared on his expressionless face.  
  
At that moment dark energy started seeping into his sword increasing its dark color by the second, and soon the dark energy fully covered the sword making this deadly weapon give out a flare, then Drake ran with all his power toward the beast while holding back the dark glowing sword collecting as much momentum as he can before reaching his target, when finally reaching the monster, Drake focused all his power strength and anger in this slash as he leaned back as much as he could, then he released a massive diagonal slash on the beast, the slash was traced by a dark trail of energy cutting through the air starving to spell the beast's blood , and finally the slash cleaved through the beast's body giving out a roar that hung in the air as it pierced the monster's massive body, and then with a whisk of the wind Drake appeared behind the beast and at that moment a dark explosion pierced through the air at the center of the slash position on the monster's body devouring the beast's corps in dark flames.  
  
Finally the silence returned to the grass fields after witnessing that massive battle, the silence hung in the air for a considerable amount of time posing as if the grass fields wished for that silence…and soon the calmness was invited to this land as well to soothe this savage battle area, the silence continued as Drake and Aeris stood where they were, not moving or speaking, but what was there to discus although a lot of questions hung in the now orange sky not one of them spoke, and slowly the sun went down the horizon announcing the end of the day and the soon beginning night.  
  
Drake stood still keeping his expressionless mask hung on his face while many questions hung around him as if teasing him to answer them but no answer came to his mind, as he kept dwelling in his stream of thought, why did his anger began to rise with no reason he could think of? And why was he suddenly able to execute his limit break so suddenly? And how was he able to escape the stop spell with such ease? What was that crimson light? And that orb shaped energy? These questions slowly began to try to haunt him but he kept calm and thought that it would be best to go back to the start of this instead helplessly searching through these questions, first the red light and the energy orb, he tried remembering what exactly happened "first calmness, then anger…" he said to him self mentally, pressuring him self to remember the events correctly…then it started coming back to him it was the exact time when the orb hit him that the calmness despaired to be replaced by anger, and so it continues, his anger was triggered by the red orb while his anger triggered his escape from the stop spell, while his limit break was triggered at the first moment he felt this anger, it was finally coming together the pieces of the puzzle slowly started combing, to complete a picture, except for the red orb that triggered the red light along with his anger, it was the source of this chain reaction that led to the victory of this battle "could it be a berserk spell?" he ran this theory through his thoughts but soon rejected the whole idea "no its something else and it was not cast by that monster" referring in his thoughts to his fallen foe, then he eyed Aeris coldly as she got up from the ground, while he kept him self rapped in his thoughts.  
  
Soon enough Drake and Aeris found a shelter for this cold night it was a cave on the eastern side of were they battled that monster, the cave was large and some what comforting in its own kind of way, having walls that reflected the light of the flame that was lit up and a soft like ground, it would sure calm a lot of people who were out on a journey like this…but for some reasons it seems that calmness have abandoned both Drake and Aeris not desiring to return any time soon, they were both wrapped up in their thoughts letting the sound of the cracking flame hang in the caves atmosphere, Aeris was hugging her knees to her chest while gazing in to dancing flame while Drake was standing leaning his back on the wall while gazing in to the dark night not giving a damn about Aeris…she was now feeling terrified as her mind went back to the same time the monster started attacking her, she has been in danger before but only one time did she ever feel such fear such loneliness…the pain of being alone has engulfed her that fateful night, her mind went into the past to the events that happened a year ago.  
  
The ancient city stood proud that night, the whole city was lighten up that night welcoming the dark night with its bright light, the whole city shone like a star, the inside was not deferent even after all these centuries it still looked good maybe a bit of dust here and a few stones out of place but for all that time that has past it still looked magnificent, the city from the inside was also lit up so it was to be noticeable, for she knew they would come but she also knew he would, she didn't care she was welling to give it her all to do what she came to do to do what she desires…what her friends desire…what the peaceful people around this earth desire…even if it meant risking her life for this goal, because she was the only one left of her people…because she was the only survivor of her race…because she was the only cetra left on this planet, she held a white orb in her palm it shone a bright shine like no other materia and walked to the center of a platform in the middle of a water spaced room as she stepped on the stone steps she reminded her self that there was no turning back, with every step she took she reminding her self of that in an attempt to take dissolve her fears but she was finally on the platform, and she knew for real that there is no turning back now, she held the materia in her arms and started concentrating on it, for when she received it from her mother she thought of it as a memento of hers and nothing else, but now she knew she was wrong because she merely did not understand the powers of this materia but know she does and it is freighting to her but she knew she has to do it…slowly a green aura started to surround her body meaning that its working and there is still hope for this planet…time passed by quickly as she kept on concentrating and hoping that she is with enough abilities to summon the power in this materia to save this earth were many live and reside peacefully, and finally she was done and at that time she heard a foot step she opened her beautiful emerald eyes and saw her friends with looks of concern and relief on there faces to have finally found her she knew she worried them a lot but she had no choice, soon one of her friends stepped in front of the others his spiky blond hair streaking a long way from his heads while his eyes flared with confusion and other feelings and his questions hung around him as he walked towards her slowly and reached her, he eyed her then he removed his giant broad sword and raised it high and was about to strike her but then the warning calls from his friends seemed to bring him back to his senses, he sheathed his sword and was eyeing her again, then with out further notice a shadow dropped slowly from the ceiling of the building it did not fall but hover slowly down and landed carefully it eyed her as well and stood still like a statue then he moved the long sword that is being held by his arm while a smile of pure madness was spread on his face…  
  
Aeris winced in pain and sadness remembering the incident that caused so much pain sorrow and fear, she felt like she was going to mentally collapse, she could feel a tear coming cresting her cheek while her arms tightened around her legs that were know brought up to her chest, she hugged her knees tightly wanting salvation of a voice to make sure she wasn't alone anymore that she is alive and breathing and that's what happened "what happened back there?" she raised her head hearing that voice the voice that she'd never expected that would be heard at this time although the voice was full coldness in every meaning possible never the less it un intentionally gave her the salvation that she craved right now like the beautiful spring flowers that crave the cold relaxing flow of water, the voice that helped Aeris came from her mysterious traveling partner Drake Nightedge, she was so happy to hear his voice making her feel that she is alive she wanted to thank him but she knew he would decline her by giving her more of his cold attitude, although Drake had shattered the silence barrier that has surrounded them for some time, no answer was given to his question this made him impatient, having Aeris face his back since they entered the cave he finely looked at her from the back of his eye expecting the answer soon "what are you talking about Drake?" she asked him trying to make her voice as normal as possible but not succeeding so much as from the painful memory and Drakes glare made her feel a mixture of loneliness and sadness "don't play dumb with me!!!" with these harsh words that echoed through the cave he turned around quickly making his long black leather coat flare around while his face held a cold expression while his dark blue eyes kept glaring at her with anger, Aeris winced as she heard his angry voice roar around this cave, she felt another tear come running down her cheek, but she did her best to keep focus and tried her best ignore the memory that had just engulfed her and focus on the present not the past and the present know is to know why is Drake feeling such anger towards her, although Drake was cold he seemed like the person who doesn't get angry with out a good reason, so Aeris quickly started replaying the events she had with Drake in her head until she came to today's battle and the answer suddenly struck her like a lighting bolt "Drake did you feel great anger? Um…I mean in the battle against the monster we faced today" she asked calmly still trying to make her voice sound normal while holding back her tears, Drake stayed silent for a moment "if she knew then she was the one responsible" referring to his anger in his thought, he slowly nodded to Aeris answering her question awaiting an answer to his own question "oh…it's a side effect…" she answered with a voice that was close to whisper, Drake only gazed at Aeris with an unemotional look motioning her to continue "to my limit break…" she stopped for a few moments to ease her thoughts and to rest of from Drake's merciless gaze "you see, that limit break is called fury brand and when I use it my partners get use there limit breaks but…in a result great anger is formed from this limit break because…" "Limit breaks can't be used with out a strong feeling of anger, grief, etc." Drake cut her off cut her off by saying what she was going to say in response in response she nodded and as before silence started to engulf the atmosphere that surrounded both of them, but although getting the answer he craved Drake was not pleased as he felt manipulated and betrayed and he despised being betrayed, anger and grief flew through Drake once again making him clench his fists and glare at Aeris, while Aeris was bowing her head to the ground not noticing the anger that has possessed Drake once again because she felt shameful, because she felt like she manipulated Drake's anger and she was not at all proud of her self, although she did use it with her friends in battle to assist them they knew Aeris was not planning to manipulate them but she was planning on helping them but Drake may not take this lightly, Aeris slowly got up from her sitting place and let her eyes meet Drake's icy glare "Drake…I um I am sorry…for using this limit break with out you accepting…I wasn't trying to manipulate you…I was only trying to help" saying these words she closed her eyes and stood still awaiting Drake's response.   
  
Moments has passed but no response came from the cold mysterious sword wielder as if he has forgotten the whole thing, Aeris slowly opened her eyes to see Drake turning his back to her " Aeris do you have other limit breaks" knowing the answer to that question Drake asked it out of sarcasm "yes…" Aeris answered her voice being very low "then why did you use this one?" this was the real question Drake has kept, probably asking the first one to throw Aeris of guard, he again gave her a cold glare and awaited her answer, Aeris quickly started to answer, not wanting to face Drake's cold glare more then she had to " its because…the monster was going to kill me" she spoke with utter sadness then she sobbed and continued "and…most of my limit breaks are healing limit breaks…and I thought your limit breaks would be much more affective on the monster…and…" she stopped again as if gathering enough courage to say the last part of her answer and to reveal the last and most important reason "and its…because…I…trust you Drake" saying these words Drake stood still and turned his face away, letting silence cover his tracks, Aeris was no different she stood still as well for saying these words, she knew she was telling the truth and she trusted Drake with her life but she did not why, why was she also feeling drawn to him, those questions circled around her while searching for the answers but finding none at the current time "why do I trust so much Drake?" she mentally asked her self, but still no answer came to her all she knew that she did "Drake I…" "We leave at dawn," he said coldly not letting her continue, knowing from what Drake said that she'd better get enough sleep if she wanted to get up by dawn "yes…good night Drake" she said before laying down near the fire resting her self preparing for the next day, while Drake stood still and moved his head a little to the right to look at her, seeing the marks of tears near her eyes and running down to the end of her cheek, still his face did not hold any emotion, he silently started walking out of the cave, letting the cold but refreshing night breeze go through him he started to look at the sky while the moon and the stars shone above him giving him light, he stayed like this until he noticed some thing gleaming with light near him, he slowly crouched down to look at the object and recognized to be a materia " a full cure, then that monster must have been a materia keeper, a blaze keeper" he stated as he picked up the materia and equipped in to his armlet, then he continued gazing into distance under the peaceful night sky.   
  
Well? How do you like it? That was one long fight hope ya enjoyed it, and as for Aeris's limit break to tell ya the truth I never saw the fury brand limit break so I had to make one up, and I ll always wondered what do people think of Drake when they read my story? Well that's all for this chapter. 


	4. The end of a nightmare

The Vengeful One  
Chapter 4   
The end of a nightmare  
Author:M2D  
  
Yo! How is every body doin? Me I am fine…  
Yeah I know I haven't updated in a long time, but heck what can I do been pretty busy and lazy, but I ll try and update more often in the future…  
  
And yes FF7 is the property of square soft cause if it were mine I d be a billionaire by nnow…but I only own the original characters and the story line.  
  
I really like to thank hunter the hunted for helping write this chapter, and I like to thank him again along with musho…for encouraging me to keep on writing this story, thank dudes you are da best…anyway enjoy…  
  
The sun was shining in the east lighting up the grasslands, morning meant many things to the creatures that resided there, because most of the beings that lived there hunt for their prey in the morning, but a rare majority hunted at night, but since its morning now, these rare creatures now rest quietly in their dense caves and hideaways, yet monsters aren't the only ones who reside there, lots of travelers come, but not many leave. Two of these travelers now reside in one of these caves, which once belonged to a horrid beast that goes by the name of "Blaze Keeper" which is now mere dust that flows through the winds that howl over the grasslands, while the ones that slayed it are now resting peacefully in its dwelling.   
  
Aeris Gainsbrough opened her emerald green eyes, so her eyes can accept the morning light, she placed her hands over her eyes covering them so they will be able to adjust to the light of day, she slowly turned her head from left to right as if she were looking for something very important. She finally was able to locate what she was looking for. Her eyes were fixed upon the exit of the cave to where her comrade was standing still as if he were a statue, his eyes lost in deep thought, his face making no meaningful expression, as if he was stripped of all emotion. While his sword leaned next to him its tip driven into the ground to steady it, by his side just incase some monster tries anything stupid, like say attacking him it will surely pay the price of that stupid move. Not wanting to disturb him while he calmly drifted in thought, she slowly stood up, and gazed at him with her green eyes. It didn't take long for Drake to notice her movement but as usual he ignored her entirely, and kept on drifting through his own sea of thought, and as time passed by it seemed to Aeris that the hours passed like minutes as she kept gazing at her traveling companion with a confused look in her eyes wondering what to say to him…because yesterday was a time of pain for her…facing that monster…recovering some painful memories that she wished they'd be forgotten…and she just did not want to suffer anymore knowing that she may mistakenly trigger his anger again, noticing how coldly he gazed at her every time anger possessed him so she started to slowly make out what she was going to say to him.   
  
"I guess he wont get mad at just a small "good morning"" she thought in hope that she is right "um…good morning…Drake" the voice that left her lips was soft and sounded more like a whisper.  
  
Although Drake had heard her voice he did not react in any way, as he kept himself rapped up in his own thoughts   
  
"I guess he wants to be alone for a while" Aeris mentally said to herself while setting down leaning her back on one of the cave's walls losing her self in thought as well "I guess it wont be long before we reach Kalm, and I'll see mom again, I missed her a lot…but she probably thinks I am dead…everyone I know thinks I am dead…maybe they well be happy when they see me alive…its been almost a year since meteor was stopped and the world was saved I guess every one is happy now…" as she continued thinking as a small sweet smile was drawn on her innocent face.   
  
"come on" she suddenly was taken away from her deep happy thoughts by the cold icy voice of Drake Nightedge.   
  
Aeris turned her head towards the caves exit to see Drake grabbing the hilt of his dark sword and swiftly sheathing it behind his back, knowing that it was time to continue on there way Aeris got up quickly, checked the equipped materia on her princess guard and golden armlet. And followed Drake out of the cave that was for one night their shelter.  
  
Drake glared coldly at the brown furred yellow eyed wolf monster, as it growled back at his glare which it probably did to hide its fear away from that glare, but none the less it jumped into the air in an attempt to land a massive bite on Drakes shoulder with its deadly fangs, but instead of meeting Drake shoulder it met his blade that cleanly sliced it in half, just like most battles in the grasslands monsters ambush travelers in an attempt to quell their hunger, but it appears that they were not that lucky, for with the fall of that wolf monster, there are only three left from the hoard of creatures that attacked Drake and Aeris, those three that were left were another wolf monster bearing the same features of its fallen ally as well as a monster with fiery colored skin and the same eerie yellow eyes that most of the monsters in theses lands possessed. Also their third companion was a giant bird, with dark black feathers with a large pointy beak. But they all shared something in them other than the yellow eyes their hunger, which was why they started this fight in the first place. But Drake was only doing this for his own joy and to silence his anger temporarily, as both parties glared into each other's eyes trying to find fear in them but both not succeeding announcing the continuation of this battle, the wolf monster and the red skinned monster quickly dashed towards Drake and placed themselves on both his sides not giving him a chance to escape leaving their friend to take care of the girl, Drake noticing this sudden disadvantage he quickly devised a simple plan to get rid of them both, the red skinned monster known as "spike empaler" waved his spiked arms in the air indicating its readiness to attack. As it raised its right arm over its head it ran towards its enemy as its claws thirsted to spill Drakes blood, while the wolf dashed from behind Drake hoping to catch him off guard but sensing both of their motives that involved killing him, he retaliated by waiting for them to get close enough for his plan to get into motion, as they reached that desired distance he had chosen, he smirked fiendishly then ducked to get enough momentum to launch himself into the air, which he did. As he was safely out of harms way in the air, not anticipating this move, the spike empaler drove his hand to where Drake was located and instead of hitting drake or the ground he had hit his comrade instead, and mistakenly impaled it on its blood thirsty claws, taking advantage of this golden opportunity to finish this battle off, Drake swung his sword horizontally aiming for the beast, the sword came quickly whistling through the air, its path leading to the creatures head, but not quite hitting the monster as the slash only landed on the beasts claws blocking the fearsome swipe also successfully countering the slash with a slash of its own, drawing blood from Drakes gut. Spilling the red liquid onto the grassy carpet of the field, feeling a quite a bit of pain but it being more of an annoyance from the wicked swing of the monsters claw. Seeing his own mistake of underestimating this monsters ability he decided to be more cautious as he dashed toward the spike empaler and pulled his sword back to gather energy for the upcoming slash, finally reaching the beast he delivered a rising diagonal slash but it was blocked again, this time the monster using both hands stopped the massive slash with a small sparkle of metal meeting rocklike bones. Then with its legs free, it kicked Drake in his torso injuring him even further, causing Drake to wince in pain and automatically react to this by pulling his sword away to deliver a quick swipe to break free from the monsters attacks. Still wanting to try again Drake without hesitation jumped into the air while aiming to perform a vertical slash into the monsters head but to his surprise the monster without allowing him to take a chance to fight back, struck him with the back of its spiky hand, causing further injury to Drakes mid-section, as blood continued to gush out of Drakes gut and fall onto the ground, creating a small puddle of blood, suspecting that Drakes end was near. It swung his body into the air and was about to strike him with its massive claws, but to its surprise, Drake waved his sword in the air slashing the monster right in the face, taking out one of its eerie eyes. Causing it to go blind in one eye, or what was left of it. Drake safely placed his legs onto the solid earth once more but not taking a rest he pulled his sword to his right side and delivered a wide horizontal swipe to the monsters gut, causing the monster to clutch its stomach in an attempt to stop the gushing of its purple blood from this deep wound, leaving it open to attack, seizing this chance to attack, Drake jumped into the air and was ready to deliver a diagonal slash to its neck, knowing this time that the monster will try to counter his attack again, he sent a fierce kick to the monsters head, from which the beast launched a backhand swipe towards Drake. Sensing this he used the monsters attack to aid his own maneuver, by placing his metal plated army boots on the monsters giant arm which was swinging towards him causing Drake to be launched further into the air, and quickly slashing the monster with a wide swing of his dark sword, creating a long scar on the monsters gigantic body the wound starting from the space between its shoulder and its neck continued ripping tell it reached its waist, creating a small pool of blood between the spike empalers legs, feeling such extreme pain the crimson skinned monster fell to its knees while holding its wounds tightly in an attempt to stop the blood from exiting its body while shrieking in pain and agony, at this time this red skinned beast wished it had never ambushed these travelers but it was way too late for these kinds of regrets because from the look in Drakes dark blue eyes anyone could tell that he is know ready to deliver the final blow, seeing this the spike empaler started gathering heat energy in its mouth to execute its special move "nova ball" in a last ditch effort to survive this battle, after gathering enough energy it shot the flaming ball of red flames at Drake but for some reason he just stood there without moving, not giving any attempt to avoid this maneuver or to block it standing open for the flame ball that consisted of heat energy to strike him, his eyes looking beyond this battle and the crises he is in now searching in his memory for the event that changed his life.  
  
FLASH BACK SCENES  
  
…Six people walking in a thick forest that shows many signs of life….  
  
…Each of them walking carefully inspecting each small fragment of this forest…  
  
…Except for one who walks around carelessly thinking that no beast in this forest could beat him…  
  
…A pack of fearsome looking monsters with spikes growing out of the arms and there skin was as red as fire and there mouths released shrieks of hunger…  
  
…The group of people eyed the monsters as the beasts started to surround them trying to take the offensive position…  
  
…One of the people pulled out two blade like claws and quickly installed them on his silver gauntlets and said in sarcasm " looks like a few spike empalers ooooh I am so scared…" then the warrior stood in his battle stance…  
  
…Just as the battle begun one of these monsters launched a blazing fire ball at one of the warriors…  
  
…As the fire ball came close to hitting one of these travelers "look out Drake…"  
  
End of flash back   
  
"Look out Drake…"Aeris screamed a warning to Drake since she was fending of the black feathered bird monster that was giving her a difficult battle since she could do nothing else because the gigantic bird kept her out of range from Drake not giving her a chance to help him in any other way.   
  
As the ball of flame lessened its distance between it self and its target hearing the warning that ended his sudden trip to his painful memories finally noticing the fiery attack that was heading his way, reacting to it by jumping into the air safely avoiding that attack without it touching his now wounded body, then landing directly in front of his attacker to deliver a powerful vertical slash cleanly slicing the spike empaler in half, finally finishing his enemy Drake felt a small sense of relief that let him loosen the grip on the hilt his dark sword causing the blue edge of his blade meet the ground while clutching his wound trying to stop the blood from gushing out of his body but not having much success as the blood kept gushing out of his med section that previously injured in this battle.   
  
But some thing suddenly came to him making forget his wound " wasn't there a bird monster with them?" Drake mentally asked himself hoping to find the question to this answer.   
  
No answer came to him so he turned around facing Aeris who was now surrounded by a red aura of light while her staff was hovering in front off her indicating the powerful magic aura that surrounded the young Cetra.   
  
Not so much time passed for the words "mega flare" escaped Aeris lips.   
  
With that a dragon like monster hovered down from the cloudy skies the dragon was covered by black diamond hard scales while its hand and feet possessed sharp deadly claws and its wings proudly spread around its massive body, the dragon roared a terrifying roar that pierced through the air of these usually peaceful landscapes, the giant bird did not take long to understand that the one that stood in front of it was Bahamut the dragon king, Bahamut started to gather heat energy in to its mouth in the form of an orb growing with each bit of energy that got sucked into the mouth of the dragon king, soon the energy orb reached its desired size Bahamut shrieked releasing the energy that he stored causing multiple explosions around the area were the bird monster hovered covering it in a storm of explosions, then with that the dragon king disappeared as quick as it came, leaving no sign of the beast that witnessed its "mega flare" Drake Nightedge stood still witnessing the destructive power of Bahamut as well as Aeris magical prowess, although witnessing all that the silent Drake said nothing as he just stared in to nothingness, this battle reminding him of too many painful memories that did not leave his side to begin with, on top of that the wound on his gut did not look any better than before, dropping his sword on the ground, Drake placed his right hand in to the right sided pocket of his trench coat looking for some thing to heal his wound.  
  
"damn…where is it…" said Drake as he searched his pocket for a specified item that he needs at this time.  
  
Finally he pulled his hand out that was now holding a pale green glowing orb "…my restore materia" thought as he held it in front of him.  
  
And just as he was about to concentrate on that healing materia the words "cure2" took his attention away from casting a cure spell on himself.  
  
As green light started to surround him his wound started to close up and regenerate healing the wound on his med-section, as well as stopping the pain that came with wound, seeing this he returned his restore materia in his pocket and kept silent as he glared at Aeris realizing it was she who cured him, he glared at her with a heartless gaze, which she did not understand.  
  
"what's…wrong Drake?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.   
  
Drake did not speak as he returned his sword to its place, the sword-wielding warrior started walking again towards the mountains his sapphire eyes showing a feeling of pain that the young flower girl noticed right away.   
  
"Drake is something…bothering you?" she asked with a tone of concern hanging from her voice, being unable to ignore the suffering in her traveling companions azure eyes.  
  
No reply came for the first few seconds until Drake stopped suddenly "its none of your business" Drake growled back at her, changing the look of suffering in his eyes to a flare of anger instead.  
  
Aeris was taken back by Drakes sudden reaction to her question, she did not mean any thing she was only trying to assist him, but it seems the dark sword wielder took the question that was sent to him as a form of pity, and he despised being pitied, although Aeris did not pity him but she may actually admire his strong will, but Drake did not know that and even if he did it doesn't matter to him as long as the young flower girl is not in the way of his long awaited vengeance.  
  
Seeing that Drake was not going to respond to her in any other way, she nodded to his glaring eyes to which he only replied by continuing on his way not giving a damn if she followed his lead or not.  
  
Twelve hours has passed on the battle that had occurred on these grasslands, surprisingly they were quite and peaceful as if all the monsters in these beast infested lands witnessed the battle and decided to keep a low profile, although that did not bother Aeris it really annoyed her cold hearted traveling companion as he craved for a battle to unleash this anger that dwelled inside his tormented soul.  
  
Then unexpectedly Drake stopped, his eyes moved from left to write, examining the surrounding area but then he lowered his head, seeing this Aeris stopped as well gazing at Drake from the small distance that was laid between them, her thoughts keep coming back to the man she's traveling with he seemed to be in great pain that he keeps rapped under his cold attitude just like his long leather coat covers most of his body, the look in his icy eyes, was a look of pure pain, an emotionless mask covering his face, causing Aeris only to be further concerned about him.  
  
"Drake…" she placed her soft hand on his shoulder.  
  
Drake did not react as he stood where he was for several minutes, scenes of his past kept haunting, as if a person kept reminding him of a fatal mistake he did trying to shatter his will, and seeming to be succeeding as the stern face of Drake Nightedge started to show some signs of pain.  
  
"NO" he mentally screamed to himself.  
  
And with that the emotionless mask that was almost torn of his face clung on with stronger force, leaving no sign of pain on the dark warriors face.  
  
"If you want to rest do it now" he glared at her with the back of his eye.  
  
She responded to him by nodding her head, as she slowly took her hand of his shoulder.  
  
Seeing an opportunity to relax from tiring walk she endured, Aeris did not waste time sitting down resting her tired body while she closed her emerald green eyes finally feeling peace and calmness…while Drake was no different sense the beginning of this journey…if he didn't battle he would return to his own thoughts leaving this world not caring about any thing but his mission of vengeance that now seemed the most important thing to him more important than any thing else in his life   
  
"I well have my vengeance" he thought while clenching his fist in anger.  
  
He took a breath and then placed his hand in the left pocket of his leather coat to pull out a leather canteen, he then sat down on the grassy ground and started opening the canteen, as he opened the canteen he brought it close to his emotionless faced then he swung it violently in the air causing half of the water insides of it to splash on his face, hearing the sound of splashing water Aeris opened her green eyes to see Drake holding the canteen in his right hand while H2O dripped from his face, Drakes eyes were closed while his face held no emotion what so ever as he kept still for many minutes, until his eyes suddenly opened to see Aeris gazing at him.  
  
Drake ignored her, and gazed at the earth losing himself in his thoughts again, his thoughts always relating back to his mission of vengeance, nothing else mattered to him now he had to do finish this in anyway possible, seeing that this is the only path he can take now, to him there was no other options or other solutions, and even if there were he wouldn't be satisfied, revenge is all he knew from that one moment in his life, the moment that he would never forget no matter how hard he tried, and he did not bother trying to forget…the more he remembered the more his soul desired revenge.  
  
"I l kill you Sephroth…" he pounded the ground with his fist as his thoughts related back to the person that well endure this grief that Drake kept inside.  
  
Reacting to that the young flower girl fell back a little feeling fear from Drake sudden anger to which she did not understand the reason behind it, Drake looked up to see Aeris preventing herself from fully falling on her back by placing her hand on the ground just in time to stop her body from being laid on the ground.  
  
Aeris slowly returned to her normal setting position placing both her legs on the ground while putting her hands by her sides, but as she was going to relax her mind the first second of this so called relaxation caused a gaping loneliness to borrow threw her soul because…she was not used to travel like this not a voice could be heard the only sound that surrounded the area was the soothing sound of wind blowing from the north continent carrying with it a some what cold aura similar to Drakes…the young flower girl was used to hear the voice of her friends as she traveled…it made her feel alive…  
  
"sigh…I wish he would say some thing…instead of just sitting there…what could he be thinking of…it seems important…but is it that much important that he keeps thinking about it and doesn't talk…maybe I should try talking to him again but he always replies with that cold stare of his I wish he would at least smile to me…" she thought while her light green eyes focused on the star of her current thought.  
  
  
"what?" Drake asked in a cold tone of voice as he noticed Aeris eyes staring at him.  
  
"umm…well…I just wanted….to…" nervousness flowed through as she uttered theses meaningless words.  
  
Her cheeks were red with shyness as she realized that she was eyeing Drake this whole time she did not know what to say or do her mind lost the way to a solution as it searched hard for it.  
  
Finally deciding on saying the first thing that came to mind "well I just….um…wanted…to…ask you about your…ma…materia collection?" she barely uttered the words as she mentally hoped he d not get angry.  
  
"his materia collection?" Aeris mentally slapped her self.  
  
" maybe I should have said something else…" she thought reconsidering her current request.  
  
Hoping he'll ignore her request as she thought of something else to say but as she was about to open her mouth she saw the dark warrior rise up from his sitting spot and stand in front of the young flower girl while a menacing glare was shading his icy blue eyes.  
  
Aeris backed up from her sitting spot a bit fearing the glare that hung on Drakes eyes, but that wasn't the least of her fears slowly Drake placed his hand behind his back and drew his dark blade, its blue edge shinning beautifully as the suns rays came in contact with it.  
  
"well if this well shut her up then why the hell not" Drake thought as he placed the vengeful edge in front of him.  
  
A cold chill ran down Aeris s spine, fear griping her soul as she thought that Drake wanted to strike her with his massive blade, she knew she wouldn't be able to react in time and even if she did she doubted that a barrier spell would hold his sword for long, so she decided to shut her eyes give up…  
  
Soon the sound of a sword slamming into its target was heard, Drake uncaringly sat back at his spot leaving his sword in the spot that he struck " are u going to look at the materia s? or what?" he asked with his usual cold tone.  
  
Slowly Aeris opened her light green eyes after hearing Drake say that and also wondering why didn't she feel the edge of the sword yet…only to be faced by the broad side of the dark sword, she then turned her sight towards Drake who was silently sitting in his spot, she then focused her eye sight on his dark blade to see that its tip was driven into the ground to steady it, she then realized that Drake just wanted to place the sword in front of her so she could look at his materia instead of removing them from there equipped slots, then various colorful stones caught Aeris sight those round shaped stones shone very brightly even in the day time, the young cetra could just feel the mana power that was trapped within these circular objects these tools that enabled humans to use magic…these tools are known as materia.  
  
Aeris then began to observe every materia that hung on the dark star each materia bearing a different color than the rest but the most to attract her attention were too green colored materia s that resembled her eyes and a red materia that shone like fire she quickly identified the two green materias to be a contain and a demi materia and she was not surprised that they were both mastered after that she turned her attention to the crimson materia, and with out delay the marks of surprise came before her face…  
  
" a Bahamut…ZERO…" she barley spoke as she kept gazing at the red colored materia.  
  
"whats wrong with me I am beginning to sound like Yuffie" she mentally laughed at herself and at the same time remembered the time she spent with the young materia thief or "materia hunter" as the young ninja kept calling herself.  
  
"my Bahamut ZERO…I forgot it was there" Drake mentally reminded himself of his forgotten materia although this materia meant a lot to him…so much that he treasured it not just because of its power but because of it value…he forgot that it existed and also forgot what it mean and what it stood for…  
  
  
FULL FLASH BACK  
  
  
The sun slowly started to set under the sea of costa del sol shining with an orange hue…that covered the tiny sea changing its sapphire color into one similar to the sitting suns, announcing the end of the day and the slow beginning of the night…this sunset had witnessed many good byes and welcomes…but this time its about to witness another good bye…  
  
A young man was standing on a rock that was impaled on the sands of the beach as he gazed into nothingness uncountable thoughts raced through his mind, not being bothered by the silent breeze that was blowing from the sea as the peaceful wind waved around his black hair, his blue shirt already soaked by the droplets of waves that crashed upon this rock, still his dark blue eyes kept focused on the sea.  
  
Suddenly one of the coco nut trees rattled shaking from right to left, causing the round fruit that was clung to the tree to descend until it reached the soft sands of the beach.  
  
"you take time seriously…" said the young man like he totally anticipated this…  
  
"I well take that as complement…" those words came from behind the tree that was moved…  
  
the young man smiled…not replying waiting for a reply instead….  
  
"you said you had some important news…" said the voice in anticipation…  
  
"yes…" said the young man not moving keeping his back to the slender tree…"but why don't you say yours first…." Some how noticing that the one talking to him had news he wanted to reveal…  
  
"no you say what you have to say my friend…" said the voice "since you are the one that called me here…" the voice continued then waited for his friend to speak…  
  
The young man lowered his head as if he was preparing him self to speak of some disaster then he turned his eyes towards the sea once again…  
  
"I have been selected," said the young man in a semi emotionless voice indicating neither happiness nor sadness.  
  
"really?" the voice asked in amazment…  
  
"yes" the man answered still keeping the emotions in his voice sealed…  
  
"I am happy for you my friend…" the voice replied in a voice filled with joy "but then you'll have to…" in a moment the happiness in his voice dissolved to be replaced by sadness.  
  
A moment of silent has passed as the young man and his friend stayed quiet covering the pain they had felt, the young man knew this day would come he thought he was ready and he also understood he had to leave all his friends and all the people he knew it pained him but he was never the person to show pain, that is why he stayed silent, deciding to cope with his pain alone but know he did not know if he could do it and leave the people he knew behind.  
  
"I have to leave," said the young man his voice still not bearing any emotions.  
  
"I…I understand" said the voice as it shrugged at his friends reply.  
  
Another moment of silence came over them again covering them like a cloud covers the suns rays but in the end the suns rays always came through.  
  
"I understand my friend…" said the voice that came from behind the tall coco nut tree "this must be hard for you as well so I well not mourn in sadness…we both know each other as strong warriors and best of friends so I well try and help you instead"  
  
The young man did not reply he just kept staring at the sea as it slowly became brighter by the light of the sitting sun, it is undeniable he felt pain and he wanted to release it but he stood still knowing that what his friend said was true he ignored this feeling that lingered inside him.  
  
"here" the voice said as a small circular object was thrown at the man.  
  
With out turning back the young man sensed the objects movement and swiftly opened his hand and quickly he swayed his hand at the object grabbing it in mid flight.  
  
The man slowly placed his arms in front of him and opened his fist to see this material, as he opened his fist his eyes widened in amazement he couldn't believe what he is seeing…  
  
It was a circular object that glowed with a crimson hue; anyone would be able to feel the great mana power that rested in this materia.  
  
"I hope it well be of use to you…it's a Bahamut ZERO" said the voice some what amused to see his friend as he gazed at the red materia.  
  
The young man stood in his place at a loss of words, he couldn't reply, he just continued his stare at the summon materia as it glowed in his hand.  
  
Finally the man took a deep breath and turned to face the tree "I…I cant accept this" he barely spoke.  
  
"sure you can my friend…" said the voice "it well help you" said the voice hoping that his friend well not turn him down.  
  
The young man said nothing as he kept standing not moving a single inch from a distance people might think he's a statue that was built on this rock, and then finally he nodded accepting the gift offered to him.  
  
"well my friend I hope we meet again some day…good bye" said the voice as a set of scaly leather wings appeared from behind the tree reflecting the suns rays that came in contact with its silvery color.  
  
And with out notice a human like figure flew with great speed away from the tree he appeared to be more of a shadow after he crossed the distance of the sea flying into the setting sun.  
  
Then the young man took out a small card made from plastic from his pocket, he gazed at the name "Drake Nightedge" next to a picture that resembled him a great deal, slowly a smile appeared on his face as he placed the card and the red materia into the pocket of his black genes pants and walked away from the beach leaving the descending sun with the good bye it had witnessed.  
  
End of flash back   
  
  
Aeris slowly witnessed some thing she never saw in her cold blooded companion and she never expected to see, it amazed her to a great extent and for some reason pleased her as well, what she saw was a smile on the dark warriors face, a small smile barely noticeable but never the less a smile, a pure smile that came from a happiness that was inside, unlike the devilish smiles he offered to his victims in battle.  
  
She wanted to speak of what a relief it was to see a smile on his face but feared he would once again bare the emotionless mask that hung on his face, so the young ancient did not speak, but instead gazed at the smile, she was happy to see him like this joy filled her soul as she continued to observe the sword wielders face.  
  
"finally he smiled…" thought Aeris barely containing the excitement inside of her.  
  
The flower girl smiled as well, at long last Drake revealed to her an emotion beside his coldness, it was the first time she saw him smile, and she was happy about it too, she didn't know the reason…maybe because she simply longed for a smiling face since she began this journey, or she just wanted to see him smile…she didn't know, but she didn't go through that question now.  
  
But slowly the smile on the face of Drake Nightedge started to dissolve into the icy frown that Aeris usually saw on the dark sword wielders face, quickly she turned her face away and sighed at this sudden return of the coldness in Drakes facial features.  
  
"I wish he'd kept on smiling…but sigh I guess that's just who Drake is" she thought fairly disappointed "but what made him smile?" she wondered, she didn't think of the reason much tell now.  
  
Slowly Aeris started to recollect the events that were followed by Drakes sudden emotion "I only talked about his Bahamut ZERO materia…could it be that important to him?" she wondered some more on the subject not understanding why she was so into it.  
  
Then the green eyed ancient stared at the cold hearted warrior "it…it must be important to him…" she mentally stated.  
  
"important enough to break through his coldness…" she thought.  
  
"important enough to remind him of his past…"  
  
"important enough to make him smile…"  
  
Aeris than grabbed her staff and got up, as she stood in front of her blue eyed traveling companion "Drake…" she spoke his name in a low tone that sounded more like a whisper.  
  
The Dark warrior lifted his face to meet her emerald green eyes, his icy sapphire eyes clearly asked the question instead of his mouth anyone could see that his glare meant "what?"   
  
"I am finished resting we can go when ever you want to go…" she answered his cold questioning gaze in a tone that carried a small sense of proudness.   
  
Then Drake swiftly grabbed the hilt of his blue edged blade and removed it from the ground it was placed in, sheathing it behind his back, he started walking in front of Aeris.  
  
"Drake…" Aeris turned around facing Drakes back.  
  
Hearing his name he stopped and waited what Aeris wanted to say.  
  
"I don't know why your going to Midgar or what you want to do there…" she paused as he kept his back to her "but I am sure its important" she continued.  
  
"because I some how feel that you traveled far for this…and I am sure after you are done, you'll want to go home…" she stopped for a bit considering the words she is about to say to him "so I wont delay you any more…I ll try and help you if I can…like you helped me…"   
  
Drake said nothing as he stood still then he continued walking "I have no home" he said in his regular cold tone.  
  
Slowly Aeris followed her traveling companion, wondering what he meant.  
  
  
Another chapter done, thank god…so I well try my best to update as soon as possible, so I ll be seeing ya. 


End file.
